Goosebumps (Reboot)
by kade32
Summary: When mysterious happenings go on around their town, famous horror author, R.L. Stine, enlists help from his childhood friend, Aswin Lynch, to uncover to paranormal occurrences. Inspired by the 2015 movie. Co-Written by DJMirnum.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow readers! This story is based on the children's series of the same name and, of course, the 2015 movie. This is kinda my own version as you can see. This is kinda half-fictionalized, half-based on R.L. Stine's life. Inspired from the fact that Stine based some of his books on his real life. In this, all of the monsters and such depicted in his Goosebumps are actually real in real life. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

It was the year 1960 on April 29 during the Spring in Bexley, Ohio and all of the ground was covered in blooming flowers ready to enjoy the gleaming sunshine and rainwater to drink. Nature was ready to open her eyes for a fresh start. At Bexley High School, everyone was getting ready for Spring break. The school bell rang and a Spanish-American teen named Aswin Lynch was going through his locker with his backpack on. He and his family uprooted to the United States in Ohio after his father got a new job there. There were a lot of strong jocks in the school that always pushed him around, beat him to submission and called him rude and racist names like "taco" or "roadblock" or "greaser". He ignored the ridicule as much as he could.

"Hey, Aswin." He heard squeaky voice greet him. Aswin looked to see Robert Lawrence "R.L." Stine, his best friend forever. They first met on his first day at school. He was been bullied and he was there for him. Aswin gets bullied as well, mostly for being a foreigner. Robert is looking to become an author in the future. He didn't study much and wasn't the average straight-A student. In fact, he spent most of his time writing stories, comics and jokes. He even joined the school newspaper.

"Hello, Robert." Aswin said to his friend.

"I just got a lead that the old Martin house might be haunted! We gotta go check it out!" said Robert anxiously.

"The one from Dark Falls?" Aswin asked, to which, Robert nodded in response. Dark Falls was the next town over and there had been a rumor of an old, abandoned house that was said to be haunted.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Aswin raised an eyebrow with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Robert always did have a knack for creepy, scary stuff.

"I promise this won't be like last time! How was I to know that cemetery had a roaming night guard." replied Robert.

"We had to do a month's worth of community service because of that! And half of it was at night!" exclaimed Aswin in a serious tone.

"At least we learned that no zombies were going to pop up." Robert shrugged.

"That only happens in the movies!" Aswin cried annoyed.

"Not from what I've seen!" said Robert in defense. True to his word, Robert had seen some creepy creatures before, but Aswin was skeptical.

Finally, Aswin gave a sigh of defeat. "Alright." He told him. "But this is the last time. If anything happens, ANYTHING, I'm blaming you."

"Fair enough." said Robert nodding, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aswin and Robert left their homes and set their plan in motion. Robert had been writings some manuscripts for his future books with a typewriter that he had gotten for his birthday two years ago. He was an avid fan of monsters, ghosts, ancient cruses, giant monster movies, etc. and that's where he got his inspiration from. He had attempted his first series, _Fear Street_ , and kept those writings on his study for safe keeping. Now he was planning on writing the first book to a new series he was working on. He hadn't quite got the title for it. The two teenagers made their way to Dark Falls in Aswin's Jeep. It was an old Wrangler. It was a bit sensitive to every bump in the road.

"You seriously need to get your shocks fixed." said Robert.

"My grandpapa gave me this for my birthday last year." Aswin sighed. "He said it was father's. Still has some peccadillos that need to be looked at."

"You know, I'm still working on an idea for my first book." Robert explained. "Maybe tonight, I might get some inspiration."

"That's what you said last time." Aswin shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I can't explain it, but I got a good feeling about this one." said Robert.

They finally passed the sign for the town and proceeded to their destination. The old Martin house, a two story farm house that had been abandoned for years. There was a rumor going around that it's haunted by a hostile spirit or spirits. No one has stayed there long enough to find out because of the intense nature of the supernatural events. Windows opening, doors creaking and objects flying at high speeds. It was deemed unsafe for anyone to venture in but that has never stopped anyone curious enough to go in.

As they drove through the half-deserted looking town, Aswin spotted the local nuclear power plant, Dark Falls Inc. He heard that there was almost a meltdown at that place. It had been subsided, but most of the townsfolk moved out, fearing that there would be dangerous toxins spreading around. Aswin drove his Jeep up to suburban street until they finally came across the Martin House, standing there, looking untouched.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Aswin muttered.

"Come on." Robert exclaimed. "We just go in, take a small peak around the joint and then leave."

"Why do I always trust your logic?" Aswin asked and hopped out of the Jeep. "Got your flashlight?"

"Right here." His friend nodded, grabbing his flashlight.

They walked along the pathway and up the steps to the front door. They both just stood there, as if waiting for the other to knock.

"You first." said Robert.

"No way! This was your idea. So you knock first." Aswin refused sounding doubtful and somewhat afraid.

"But I-" Before Robert could finish his sentence, the door slowly opened with a loud creak, as if by itself, catching the two off guard.

"Alright, I'll got first." Aswin replied, turning his flashlight on and entering through the entrance with Robert close behind him. As soon as they were about a couple feet into the house, they got a good look around the place with their flashlights. To no surprise at all, it certainly looked old, with cobwebs and dusty old furniture to match. Without exception, it looked badly in need of repair. But then suddenly, without warning, the front door suddenly slammed itself closed, scaring the two out of their socks.

"Well, no turning back now." said Robert.

"Uh, yes! Turn back now!" Aswin complained, irritated.

"Look, give me a few minutes to look around. You can just stay here and wait for whatever else might happen."

Robert began to walk forward while Aswin stood there looking annoyed. Soon it got quiet, too quiet. It was becoming unnerving for Aswin. He wasn't the big thrill and chill seeker like his friend was. But he was his friend and he couldn't let him down, no matter how frightening and sketchy the situation seemed.

After going through the dilapidated establishment, the kitchen, the dining room, the bedrooms, etc., Robert finally went to check the attic. It had a ladder which he climbed up and with a strong push, he opened the door to the attic filled with dusty boxes and more spiderwebs, but he was unfazed by this. Robert walked around, taking in the sights. There was a small round window which illuminated the light of the moon. Then Robert suddenly came across a small chest. Crouching down for a better look, he wiped the dust off to reveal a sign that said "Slappy" in big, bold letters. Robert was confused.

"What's a 'Slappy'?" He asked to no one in particular.

He opened the chest to reveal a ventriloquist dummy with it's eyes closed. The dummy had smooth, black hair and wore a black suit with a red bow tie.

"Always hated these things." Robert replied. He picked the ugly thing up from it's chest and held it up to his eye level. The very look of it creeped Robert out. He opened the dummy's mouth with his pointer finger.

"You are hideous." He said shaking his head.

But then the most shocking, unexpected thing ever just happened. The dummy...opened it's eyes and blinked at him. Robert yelped, dropping the dummy in the process. He hastily placed it back into it's chest and slammed it shut. He panted hard as if he had just run a marathon. Never in his life had he seen a dummy blink, let alone move on it's own. But then he heard Aswin scream from the den of the house. Robert grabbed his flashlight and ran out of the attic, down the staircase and saw Aswin trying to pry the door open.

"What's going on?" Robert asked.

"THAT!" Aswin screamed, pointing behind him. Robert turned and his face drained of color when he saw a ghoulish looking person behind them. It had rotting flesh and old tattered, clothes. The ghoul was making a sound similar to a moan and a low growl and he started towards the two with it's arms open, ready to grab them. That's when Robert panicked and shoved Aswin hard, causing their weight to rip the door off it's hinges and sending them tumbling to the ground. They raced back to the Jeep as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Start the car!" yelled Robert.

"I'm trying!"

Unfortunately, Aswin was having problems starting the car. He growled in frustration and fear as he jiggled the key in the ignition, but to no luck.

"Stupid piece of crap!" yelled Robert.

After turning the key for the fourth time, it finally started. But when headlights turned on, they saw the ghoulish man came towards the car. They both screamed as Aswin put the car in reverse and stomped on the pedal, driving as fast the car would allow, far away from the house. Aswin looked in the rearview mirror to see the man standing in the street, watching them speed away. The man then walked back towards the house. The two boys sighed in relief.

"That was too close." Robert panted.

"Yeah, no shit!" Aswin exclaimed. "I can't believe I went through all that! That really gave me goosebumps!"

That word suddenly clicked in Robert's mind, as his fear was immediately forgotten.

"Yeah, goosebumps." He said, thinking.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter. You can see how Stine got his inspiration for the first book for the franchise, Welcome to Dead House. Wait and see what happens next! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**56 Years Later (2016)**

Robert had become a successful writer of scary stories for children, adopting the pen name "R.L. Stine". After he published his first series, _Fear Street_ , he created the most successful, best-selling young adult horror novel series, _Goosebumps_. Ever since that night at the Martin house in Dark Falls, it helped fuel his creativity for his stories. That's where he got the inspiration for his _Goosebumps_ book, Welcome to Dead House. His most famous book was about a dummy named Slappy that came to life, the same dummy that he discovered in the attic at the Martin house. He married a women named Jane and moved to New York City where they raised their son, Matthew who was in college. Robert goes around the world looking for inspiration for his books. Dishing out the most frightening and creepy stories. Aswin, on the other hand, had become a journalist and a documentarist, starring in a mystery thriller documentary called "Unseeing Eyes", which was cancelled after releasing 20 episodes. He married after he and Robert graduated from college. Unfortunately, his wife died giving birth to his son, Sid. Despite all this, the two remained friends and kept in touch over the years. They conversed via phone often. He now resides in Columbus, Ohio with Sid who is in his senior year in high school. Sid has been having straight-A's and has had troubles with bullies in the past. One day, Aswin received one call in particular that had Robert, Aswin refused to use his pen name, on a rant on his latest idea for a story.

"Yeah, what is it?" Aswin asked as he held the phone to his ear as he cooked lunch on the stove.

"So I got back from England yesterday and you will not believe what happened there." R.L. said on the other line.

"Did zombies try to eat you?" asked Aswin in a knowing tone.

"No, not this time." R.L. answered. "I was visiting the Tower of London and there's this legend of a brother and sister in the royal family who were on the chopping block by a usurper and a wizard friend tried his best to save them."

"So were they...?" asked Aswin.

"No, the children were executed unfortunately. But I plan to take that story and write a slightly different version." R.L. explained.

Aswin smiled and shook his head playfully. "Classic Robert." He said.

"Yeah, you know me." R.L. said jokingly.

"So what's the title to this?" Aswin asked.

"A Night in Terror Tower."

"Sounds riveting." said Aswin. "Sounds like something you've made already."

"My publishers want me to make a sequel to that particular one."

"Of course. So how's Jane doing, Robert?" Aswin asked.

"She's doing well. How's that son of yours?" asked Robert.

"He's doing fine." Aswin answered. "Kindergarten's been rough at first. He couldn't let go of my leg at first."

"Yeah." Robert laughed. "He's rather stay with you gave him life."

"But he's doing pretty well in high school." Aswin replied.

"Do you remember that night at Dark Falls? At the old Martin house?" asked Aswin.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think...we should go back."

There was silence on the other end. Then, Aswin heard laughing.

"Wait, I must have heard you wrong. Did you say, go back? I distinctly remember you saying to me, 'Hell would have to freeze over after pigs fly over the moon before I go back to that shit hole.' Do you remember that?" Robert asked with a cackle in his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aswin said tauntingly. "I thought you enjoyed a little haunted house vibe."

"I do, but..." said Robert as he stuttered. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I'm deadly serious." Aswin nodded.

"Why do you wanna go back there?" Robert asked.

Aswin explained "My last documentary got canned. I need a new project and I think the old Martin house might be just the thing. And I want you along for the ride."

"Why me?!" cried Robert.

"You're the horror expert here. Not to mention an already famous author." Aswin answered in a matter-of-fact.

"Okay, man." Said Robert finally. "I guess that's fair."

"That's right." Aswin said. "And besides, consider us even."

"For what?" Robert asked.

"For bringing me into that frightening situation." Aswin answered. "Remember that?"

"Alright, I get it. So, how do we convince a crew to go with us?" Robert asked.

"I got a few people lined up. How soon can you get here?" Aswin asked.

"I'll catch the next plane over there." His friend answered.

"Great." Aswin smiled and hung up. "Bye."

As soon as he placed the phone back on the charger, Aswin was deep in thought. It's ironic that they were going back to the one place he vowed to never return to, but for some reason he felt he needed to go back. He didn't understand why but he was determined to find out. He was still thinking when his son, Sid, came into his office.

"Hey, Dad! Whacha doin'?" He asked.

"Hey, kiddo. I was just thinking." said Aswin.

"About what?" His son asked.

"Just things from my youth. I talked to Uncle Robert. He's coming to visit." Aswin replied.

"He is?" Sid's eyes widened.

"Yeah, he's going to help me with a new documentary. You want in?" Aswin asked.

"Sure. What's this one about?" Sid asked.

"We're going to a haunted house."

"Sounds spooky." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh trust me, it is. Go wash up and help me with dinner." His father told him.

* * *

At New York City, Robert was packing his stuff up in a suitcase. Grabbing some items necessary for the trip. That's when his wife, Jane, came into the room.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Oh." Robert acknowledged her. "Aswin is asking me to come over to Ohio for a little...get together."

"That sounds good." She said. "But why?"

"He wants me to help him document the old Martin place in Dark Falls. That and there could be another reason. I could be wrong though. But he just really needs my help."

"Are you sure you want to back to Ohio?" Jane asked. "I heard that there's been some strange things going on down there."

"What do you mean 'strange things'?" Robert asked putting his socks in the suitcase.

"Strange disappearances for one. Also some paranormal incidents."

"Well, whatever is going on we will get to the bottom of it." Robert assured her.

"Just, be careful."

Robert went over to hug his wife. "I'll be fine. I promise." He said.

"You better come back to me in one piece." She said sternly.

"Yes, dear." He said and gave her a kiss.

* * *

The next day, Aswin and Sid were waiting at the airport.

"When's his flight getting in?" asked Sid.

"Should have landed by now." Aswin looked out of the glass windows and saw the plane arrive. That's when they saw Robert walk out of the plane with the other passengers and came up to them.

"Hey, Aswin!" He smiled.

"Robs!" Aswin greeted back and hugged him.

"Hey, Uncle Robert!" Sid smiled and hugged him as well.

"Sid! How's going?! How's school?" asked Robert.

"Pretty good. So you're gonna help with Dad's new documentary?"

"Yep. But I gotta warn ya, it's no walk in the park. It's going to be dangerous."

"Just something about my documentary. Nothing too important." Aswin reminded his son.

"Your dad tells me you're intending to join the basketball team." Robert said.

"Yeah." Sid nodded. "Me and Billy have been contemplating that for a while. But Sarah hasn't left me or me friends alone in a while."

"Who's Sarah?" Robert asked.

"She's this girl who likes to pick on people, mostly me." Sid answered. "Because she hates geeks."

"You're not a geek." His father said.

"That's right, boy." said Robert in agreement. "They just get in your head, trying to control your emotions."

"Or she probably likes you and doesn't know how to properly express herself." Aswin said.

"Yeah, right." Sid scoffed.

"Anyway, where are you staying, Robert?"

"You got an extra room at your house?" Robert asked.

"Actually, yeah." said Aswin, nodding. "But we're still getting it remodeled."

"Okay." Robert said. "I'll find a hotel somewhere."

"No, no. You can stay in Sid's room and he can take the couch." Aswin suggested.

"Dad!" Sid complained.

"No, it's not necessary. I appreciate it, though." Robert rebuffed.

They walked out of the airport, through the security with Sid looking annoyed at his father.

"What?" Aswin shrugged. Sid groaned in annoyance.

* * *

They drove in silence through the city streets. Robert looked all around Columbus, the city he was born in. Sid finally breaks the ice.

"I'm going to camp this summer." He replied.

"Oh, cool." Robert gleamed. "Where?"

"It's a place just a couple miles from here called Camp Jellyjam."

"Jellyjam? Whatever happened to names like Winnipeg or Chiquita?" said an amused Robert.

"I know, sounds like a place where go make jams and jellies." snickered Aswin.

"There's this one kid in school who says his dad is the head counselor there." said Sid.

"Well, now." Aswin said. "I know you haven't met Matthew, but he owns a radio studio."

"You oughta see what he does there." Robert added.

"He said he could help us with the audio equipment for the documentary. I also got my old camera crew on stand by. We can head out tomorrow night." said Aswin.

"Sounds good." said Robert.

"What can I help with?" asked Sid.

"You can be our go-to guy. Whatever anyone needs, you provide." His father explained.

"And alas, I doubt Sarah has a crush on me, because you can't bully someone that you're in love with." Sid said.

"That may be true." said Aswin. "Your mother used to play jokes on me when we were in high school. She was trying to bully, though."

"And yet, you went out with her." Robert asked.

"She was a promising woman." Aswin jeered.

"Hardcore romance." Sid muttered.

"For what it's worth, she was a great woman." said Robert.

"Yeah, she was." lamented Aswin.

After a few minutes, they finally made it to Aswin's home. Sid tried to talk his dad out of letting Robert from sleeping in his room.

"Sid, I've made up my mind. Besides, it's only for a few days. You'll live." Aswin said.

"Fine." Sid sighed. "But where am I supposed to sleep?"

"I'll get the cot from out of the hallway closet." Aswin answered. "You can sleep in my room with me."

"Oh, god." Sid groaned. "The cot? Really?"

"Come on." Aswin told him. "It'll be like a sleepover. Just us guys."

"I'll get a backache from that thing." said Sid.

"It'll help you get used to those beds at camp. Hey Robert! What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything's fine with me." He called back.

"Hey, do you remember that place we used to go to in high school?"

"I don't think I do." Robert answered back. "Regale me."

"It was that burger place. You thought they were serving something other than meat." Aswin explained.

"Oh." Robert chimed. "That place. What was the name of it again?"

"Smithy's...I guess." Aswin said confused. "Yeah, I think you said their burger's would turn into small man-eating creatures."

"I'm not sure that's what I said." Robert said.

"I thought it did." said Aswin. "It's been a long time."

"I wouldn't mind the nostalgia trip." said Sid.

"Great, Sid! Let's go to Smithy's!" Aswin cheered.

"Ok, can Billy come, too?" Sid asked. "If he can?"

"If his dad is cool with it."

* * *

The three travelled on their own. Unfortunately, Billy had turned down Sid's offer to go with them, since he something to do. PLus, he was too hesitant about going into a haunted house. Meanwhile, inside of a bar, a gang was playing poker, drinking and smoking while they conversed. One of the men, who looked to be in his late 40's, was taking his turn while smoking a cigar. He won as soon as he rolled the dice as he and his groupies cheered.

"Cheap shot, Jared!" One of them said. "As usual!"

"Damn straight!" The man, Jared, boasted as he put his glass down. "Drinks is on me, mates! Who else wants to challenge me, eh!?"

"How about me?" said a deep voice. A dark-skinned man stepped up.

"Caleb Jessup! Where ya been, mate?!" greeted Jared.

"Playin' hockey. Where else?" He asked sarcastically.

"I see you've been at the bicycle recently." Jared commented.

"Cut the crap, Jared." Caleb barked.

"Care to play?" smirked Jared.

He couldn't refuse the offer. Caleb sat down next to him while Jared took the dice and prepared to roll.

"Got room for another player?" A familiar voice asked and the two looked to see Aswin behind him. Jared looked shocked to see his old rival from high school.

"Lynch." Jared greeted with a dry tone.

"Armitagé." said Aswin back to him.

"Haven't seen you in a long time." Jared jabbed.

"Yeah, well, that's pretty obvious." Aswin commented. "I need you two for a little documentary."

"Oh, really? And what pray tell do you need us for?" asked Jared mockingly.

"The Martin place in Dark Falls." Aswin crossed his arms.

The mention of the location brought fear and shock to the two men's eyes.

"Are you blooming mad?" Jared asked.

"Aw, hell naw!" Caleb cried with the same tone as Jared's.

"I'm serious. Unless you two are chicken?"

"I ain't no chicken, man!"

"You have got to be off your rocker if you think I would ever go to that place!"

"You'll be doing us a favor." said Robert as he entered.

Jared's eyes became wide as dinner plates when he saw him. "Little Bobby?! Blimey! Look at you, big shot author." He said.

"What's in it for us?" asked Caleb.

"You survive?" Aswin shrugged.

Caleb sighed in defeat. "As you wish." He said.

"Anyone else doing this with you?" Jared asked.

"Do you all remember Lenny?" asked Aswin asked the two.

"That lazy bum?" asked Jared.

"You actually managed to get his sorry ass out of his mother's basement?" said Caleb.

"We provided some motivation for him." said Robert.

* * *

 **Aswin and R.L. have came together after so many years. This will include some of the protagonists from Stine's original books. So Stine is coming to help Aswin film a documentary at the old house they visited long ago. But they will soon discover that there are stranger things going on around the town. Stay tuned! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

From inside of his mother's basement, an obese man about 20 or 30 sat in a beanbag chair playing a first-person shooter game on his Xbox One on his plasma screen TV. He was wearing a headset and playing a couple friends.

"Okay, try to shoot that bastard's head off." He cried as his thumbs worked the controller. "No! You got killed again!"

"Lenny!" His mother called from upstairs.

"Hold on." Lenny said pulling his headset off. "Yeah, mom?"

"There's some men here to see you!"

"I hope someone didn't SWAT me." He mumbled to himself.

He struggled a bit trying to get out of his bean bag chair but he managed to do so and trudged up the stairs to the kitchen. He then saw Robert and Aswin.

"Whatever you think I did, you have the wrong person." Lenny said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Relax, slim." said Aswin. "We have the correct person. I think you recognize me."

"Aswin!" Lenny smiled. "What's up, man? And you're...?"

"R.L. Stine." Robert greeted.

"The horror author?" cried Lenny. "I gotta say, while your stories looked scary, they also looked quite ridiculous. Like you ideas from other famous horror movies."

"Like you could do better?" scoffed Robert.

"Actually, yes." smirked Lenny.

"Anyway! We have a proposition for you." stated Aswin.

"And that would be?" asked Lenny.

* * *

25 hours later, Aswin, Robert and their impromptu crew were driving in his black Toyota Camry to Dark Falls. He had sold his Wrangler away, since it was very old and beyond repair from the car accident a while back. Jared was driving behind them in his own car.

"So you we have to film a documentary about a creepy ass haunted house?" asked Lenny.

"That's what they said." Caleb replied.

"It took a while for me to get used to it." Aswin said driving.

"How long are we supposed to be there?" asked Lenny.

"All night if possible. I want to get as many good shots as possible." said Aswin.

"Good thing I brought Red Bulls." said Lenny holding up a 24 pack.

"Man, if there's a killer on the loose, it's fatty here that's gonna get it, not me." said Caleb.

"Take that shit back!" Lenny hissed.

"Make me, blob!" Caleb barked back. "Whatcha gonna do, besides sit on your ass!"

"Enough, you idiots!" Aswin scolded.

They finally made it to the old Martin house. Aswin and Robert surveyed the scene.

"Man, it looks even worse than the last time." said Robert.

"Yeah, I would have thought this place would be torn down." said Aswin.

"So tell me, you sure you want to do this?" asked Robert.

"Call me crazy, but I feel that there's something here we need to see and find."

Everyone hopped out of the cars, grabbing their flashlights and the equipment they need.

"This better be worth it." said Jared disgruntled.

"You and me both." Aswin nodded.

The group entered through the old door into they abandoned house, which, undoubtably, looks even more creepy and worse than it did years back.

"So how we gonna do this?" asked Caleb.

"Let's do a B-roll of the interior and exterior. Cover as much as you can while I figure out the main shots." instructed Aswin.

"I got the video camera." Sid said holding said object. "Should I be the cameraman or something?"

"Can if you want." Aswin replied.

Jared pulled out a gun, scaring the others. "What's with the damn gun?!" Robert asked.

"You should be lucky I have this." answered Jared.

"Just be careful with that." Lenny said.

As soon as the group split up around the house, Sid began recording and wondered around the house. He suddenly heard a small creak from a door next to him. Confused, he slowly reached for the knob and opened it carefully. It lead to a dark basement. Naturally, Sid felt uncomfortable with the though of going down there, but it was for his dad's documentary so he went down the steps, nonetheless. It was too pitch black to see and Sid felt his head hit something.

"Ow!" He groaned and reached for what hit him. It felt like a switch, so he pulled it. On came the light switch, providing light and went it did, Sid looked around saw what looked to be skeletons.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SID! Are you okay?!" cried Aswin from the top of the steps.

His son finally calmed down and shock away the frightened feeling all over his body. He then sprinted back up the step and into his father's face with the camera.

"Watch the camera!" Aswin cried.

"Sorry!" Sid panted.

"What happened to you?" Aswin asked.

"Skeletons." said Sid. "Everywhere down there."

"Now where getting somewhere." Aswin nodded. "Caleb! You and Lenny work on getting some shots down in the basement. Complain and you'll get left behind!"

"Screw you, man." Caleb muttered as he and Lenny went downstairs.

"Skeletons." Lenny shook his head.

As soon as the two walked down to the bottom of the flight of creaky steps, they as well found the mess of dead human remains.

"Maybe they'll come to life." said a worried Lenny.

"Dude, that's not funny!"

They continued filming around the basement, Caleb was getting more creeped out by the minute.

* * *

Jared was outside and decided to check the barn.

"See what we here, eh?" He muttered quietly to himself.

He grabbed both of the old sliding doors and with a grunt, pushed them open. Peering inside with his flashlight, it was a bigger mess of cobwebs.

"Blasted spiders."

The inside of the barn was filled with old hay, rotted wood and old, rusted farm tools.

"Not much to see here." He said.

Then he noticed a lump of clothes in a nearby haystack.

"Has anyone ever heard of laundry?" Jared asked.

Unknown, an unseen figure was observing him from the outside, spying on him throw a hole in the wooden walls of the barn. Jared felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"Am I being watched? 'Cause it sure feels like it?" He noted.

"Hey." He jumped when he heard Sid's voice and saw him standing at the door.

"Don't scare me like that." said Jared.

"Sorry." Sid said.

"What are you doing here, kid?" asked Jared.

"My dad asked me to look for you. Find anything here?" Sid answered.

"Not really. Come on, let's head back to the house."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aswin walked up into the attic of the house with his flashlight. He was used the mess of spiderwebs inside an old room like this. In fact, the attic back at his house had webs, dust and boxes everywhere. Then he noticed the chest with the word 'Slappy'.

"How peculiar." said Aswin to himself as it sounded like the name of the character from Robert's books.

Flipping the lid open, he, surprisingly, found it empty. There was no dummy inside. Now this struck him strangely. He closed it and thought, maybe somebody came here at one point and took it home with them.

"Hey Aswin, find anything?" asked Robert climbing up into the attic.

"No. Just an old trunk that says, 'Slappy'." Aswin shrugged.

Robert's blood turn cold.

"What did you just say?" He asked worriedly.

"I found a trunk." Aswin repeated.

"And the name on the trunk?" Robert asked.

"Slappy?"

Robert rushed to the trunk and opened it. His face blanched.

"No! No! Why isn't it in here?!" He shrieked frantically.

"Maybe someone probably took it with them when they visited this place." Aswin suggested.

"I was afraid of this." said Robert gravely.

"Afraid of what?" Aswin asked, looking at his friend.

Robert took a few deep breaths before calming down. "Never mind." He sighed. "Nothing important. Just got a little freaked out."

"Are you hiding something?" Aswin asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Maybe I am." answered Robert. "But it's best I save that discussion for another time."

"We should probably go." Aswin suggested.

"Yeah." Robert nodded in agreement, still shaken on the inside.

The two climbed back down the stairs, down into the den and met up with the rest.

"What have you all found so far?" Aswin asked.

"Skeletons. So many skeletons." whined Lenny.

"That's really all that was down there." said Caleb.

"There's an old barn outside with rusty tools, old hay and rotten wood." said Jared.

"And all I found was an empty dummy trunk in the attic." Aswin responded.

"A dummy?" Caleb mimed questioningly. "That makes me think about that thing from those books. Slippy, Sammy..."

"Slappy." Robert still looked nervous.

"Okay, seriously Rob, what's your deal?" asked Aswin.

"I can't tell you. I'm not ready. Let's go." Robert shuttered in his voice and wordlessly made for the door.

"It's a school night anyway." Aswin shrugged and followed after him.

"This has been fun, I suppose." said Jared. "Not gonna lie."

"Despite the dead human remains, I could've handled it." Lenny replied.

"Shut up." hissed Caleb.

Everyone followed after Aswin out the front door and back towards the vehicles. Aswin had gotten enough footage for his documentary. Suddenly, Sid stopped and looked back a the top round window to the attic and felt as if he was being watched. But there was no one there. He shook his head and joined the rest as the departed in their cars. However, peering through the attic window was a familiar ventriloquist dummy observing the humans as they left. It's haunting eyes followed the cars driving out onto the road and disappearing into the night.

* * *

The school bell rang across the school and Sid was in the main classroom sitting next to his friends, William "Billy" Deep Jr., Amanda Benson and Courtney King. As the rest of the students relaxed and chilled waiting for their teacher to show up and class to begin, Sid shared his experience the night before.

"So your dad wanted footage of an old house in Dark Falls?" Amanda asked dumbfounded.

"You know how he is." said Sid.

"I heard that place is overrun with mutants." Billy brought up. "Ever since that meltdown at the power plant years ago."

"But the news said the town was evacuated." said Courtney on the contrary.

"That's what they want you to think. I bet some people stayed behind and then when the meltdown happened, they became mutants." said Billy.

"You mean like the X-Men?" asked Sid.

"Not those kind of mutants." Billy rebuffed. "I mean like from that Chernobyl disaster. Amanda should know. She and her family moved there once."

Sid looked at her expectedly. Amanda hesitated before replying, "It wasn't the best moving experience of my life."

"What was it like there?" Sid asked.

"I...I don't really know how to explain it." Amanda stammers nervously.

Amanda's mind flashes to that moment. The sirens were going off and her parents were grabbing as much as they could.

"Is that everything?!" cried Amanda's dad.

"I think so! Amanda! We need to go now!" cried Amanda's mom.

"But I can't find my treasure box!"

"We don't have time, Amanda!" said her dad.

"Amanda! Get in the car, please!" yelled her mom.

Amanda grabbed her bags and ran out the door and into the car with her parents and brother, Josh and their pet dog, Petey. Her dad jumped into the drivers seat and peeled out of their driveway. It was the scariest moment in Amanda's life.

"Amanda? Amanda!" Came Courtney's voice as she shakes her friend back to reality.

"Sorry." She shook her head. "Just had a little flashback."

Then the teacher, Miss. Hildegrimm, a young woman with long strawberry blonde hair and black-rimmed glasses, entered the room and stood in front of students.

"I apologize, guys." She told her students. "I was speaking with the principal about something. Nothing fancy. So, anyway, today, we have a new student joining us. Come on up."

A young boy, probably older than Sid, got up from his seat and walked up front, standing next to Miss. Hildegrimm.

"I'd like you all to meet Will Blake." She smiled. "I'd like you all to make him feel welcome."

Will smiled nervously at the class, but not many of them gave him any sort of reaction or greeting. Sid, however, gave a small wave.

"Will, tell us a bit about yourself." said Miss. Hildegrimm.

The black-haired boy was silent for only mere seconds before opening his mouth to speak.

"I come from a place called Fever Swamp." He spoke. "It's somewhere in Florida, 5 miles from the Okefenokee Swamp. I didn't have very much friends back there, except one. But sadly, that didn't last long."

"Oh, I see." Miss. Hildegrimm exclaimed. "Well, I'm sure you'll have some friends here, Will."

Will then took his seat once more while the teacher began the lesson.

* * *

Soon, it was lunch time. Sid and his friends had just sat down when they saw Will sitting at a table by himself.

"Must be tough being the new kid." said Billy.

"Yeah, I know how that feels." said Amanda.

"I'm gonna go ask him to sit with us." said Sid.

"Good idea." smiled Courtney.

Just as Sid stood up, someone else approached Will. It was the school bully, Sarah Maas and her crew.

"Hey, newbie. Ya blind?" She remarked snidely.

"What?" asked Will.

"That's my table you're sitting at." Sarah snarled.

"Oh, sorry." said Will sheepishly.

"Oh, you're sorry, huh? Well, how's about I take your lunch as payment." said Sarah as she snatched Will's lunch bag.

"Leave him alone, Sarah!" Sid ordered annoyed as he came up.

"Oh, squeaky boy's gonna stand up for the new fresh meat?" taunted Sarah, eyeing Will.

"Come with me." Sid grabbed Will's hand and he hesitatingly followed him as he lead him away.

"Yeah, you better run, new kid!" Sarah shouted after him. "I see you at our table again, you'll wish you hadn't!"

Will sat with Sid and his friends.

"We're sorry about her." Sid told him. "She's such a pain in the ass. She thinks she can do whatever she wants and get away with just because her dad's the police chief."

"Yeah!" Courtney agreed, glaring. "She says her dad would arrest anyone who would dare defy her."

"Anyway, I'm Sid. And this is Billy, Amanda and Courtney."

"Hi." greeted Courtney.

"Hello." said Amanda.

"Yo." said Billy.

"Hi." said Will nervously. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem. So what made your folks decide to move here?" asked Sid.

"Uh...I don't have any parents." Will croaked out. "I came here on my own."

"On your own?" Courtney asked. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"My parents kinda had a very bad illness." He answered with a shaky voice.

"So, uh, what's it like in Florida?" asked Amanda.

"It's very wet, as you would expect." said Will. "Always raining, strong winds, but otherwise, it's rather quaint there, especially in the swamps. I find a little solace there."

"So what is this Fever Swamp?' asked Sid.

"It's deep within the Everglades. Kinda secluded. I have my own boat to get me to town and do what I need to do. Not many people know about it."

"So, why are you here in Columbus, Ohio?" asked Billy.

There came an uncomfortable silence as he struggled to find an answer. "Just to get away the swamps, is all." He shrugged.

"We understand." said Billy, giving Will a pat on the back.

"This place sounds kinda dangerous." Amanda remarked.

"Actually, it gets it's name from the contagious fever contained in it's trees, water and vegetation. If anyone ever caught this fever, they will experience severely hot body temperature and go violently insane that they would sprint into the swamps and never come out. That's actually what happened to my parents." said Will.

"Do you have any relatives that live here?" asked Courtney.

Will wasn't sure how to answer that question. Suddenly, all the students started laughing as they all looked to see Sarah giving a boy a wedgie and throwing him to the floor. Her friends dumped his food on him, adding to his humiliation.

"Oh, for the love of..." groaned Sid as he stood up and rushed over.

His friends, including Will, followed behind.

"That's what you get for not bringing me Oreos, dickwad!"

"Sarah! What the hell is your deal?" yelled Sid.

"Oh, now you wanna face me, Lynch?" Sarah snarked. "Well, wait until I'm done with this little rat!"

"You've done enough, Maas!" Amanda growled. "Go back to your dumb prized table and mind your own business!"

"Why don't you make me?" mocked Sarah.

Billy grabbed Courtney and pushed her front of Sarah, preferably an act of cowardice. Courtney glared at him and got a look at Sarah who just rolled her eyes and splashed a carton of milk on her, making her shriek and quiver.

"Goddam!" She screamed.

"That's it! I've had it with your crap, Sarah!" yelled Sid.

"Bring it on, Sticky! Or are you too afraid to hit a girl?"

Sid was always taught to never hit girls, but Sarah made it awfully hard not to.

"Yeah, well I'm not." said Amanda as she punched Sarah out cold. She shook her hand in pain. "That felt good," she giggled.

"Not good, brilliant!" cried Sid.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The students looked to see the Principal making his way to the group. Everyone returned to their seats, while Sarah got up from the floor.

"Showing off again, Miss. Maas?" The Principal asked.

"Don't make me call my dad on you." groaned Sarah, holding her eye.

"Like I haven't heard that before. Get up." ordered the Principal.

Sarah grumbled angrily before standing up to her feet and followed him as the students resumed their business.

"I think you earned yourself a one-way ticket to jail." Billy told Amanda.

"Totally worth it." said Amanda.

* * *

"This is an outrage! I demand restitution!"

Later that day, Police Chief Robert Maas was in the Principal's office. When he learned what happened to his daughter, he was not happy.

"Your daughter is merely displaying intolerable behavior towards the students." The Principal replied.

"That is no excuse!" argued the Chief. "No one disrespects and assault my daughter! I want a word with whoever did this!

The Principal, getting annoyed with his arrogance. "Chief, try to understand, your daughter is clearly being kind of a bull-"

"Are you insulting Sarah?" Chief Maas demanded.

"Does the term police brutality mean anything to you?" The Principal asked sarcastically.

"I want those responsible in here now!"

The Principal sighed and picked up his phone.

"Please send them in." he said and then hanging up.

Amanda then walked in with Sid next to her followed by Courtney with her milk stained shirt in hand and Billy and Will.

"So, which one of you hit my angel?" demanded the Chief.

"I did sir. But it was only after your 'angel' stole Will's lunch, gave another kid a wedgie and dumped food on him for not having her favorite cookies and for pouring milk on Courtney's shirt."

Sid was rather impressed at how Amanda seemed so calm. The Chief was not.

"Where are parents?!" He ordered with the bellow of an angry bull.

"At home?" said Amanda sassily. "Where else?"

"Turn around!" He exclaimed.

"Wha-?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

He pulled out some handcuffs, but Amanda was indifferent, unfazed by the wrath of the bully's father.

"HEY!" The Principal shouted. "That's quite enough!"

"You stay outta this!" Chief Mass pointed at him.

But the Principal picked up his phone. "The Mayor is just a phone call away, Chief. It'll be a real shame to see the Chief of Police abuse his power for his little girl. Eh?"

Chief Maas groaned in defeat.

"I still demand some form of punishment." The Chief yelled releasing Amanda.

"One month's detention for both Amanda and Sarah."

"WHAT!?" yelled both the Chief and Sarah.

"I didn't do anything!" Sarah yelled.

"My decision is final." said the Principal. "Amanda, I will have to call your parents."

"That's fine. I accept my punishment." She then turned to Sarah and her father. "And I don't regret it one bit."

The Chief stormed out but Sarah whispered in Amanda's ear.

"This ain't over. Watch your back."

"Move it, Maas." growled Sid.

Once the two girls left the office of their office, Sid, Billy, Courtney and Will remained as the Principal sighed in aggravation.

"That man just bites me in the ass." He groaned. "So how's your first day going so far, Mr. Blake?"

"Okay, I guess." said Will.

"Bet you weren't expecting quite the show." said Billy.

"It was an interesting sight." Will responded.

"I think we should stick close to Amanda." said Courtney.

"Yeah, I heard what Sarah said to her and it wasn't good." said Sid.

"Sir, are you sure there's nothing else you can do about Sarah?" asked Billy.

"Unfortunately, not at this point. It would take her doing something drastic for her to pay the price for it. You kids best get to class now." said the Principal.

The rest of the kids left the office and saw Amanda sitting on the bench.

"You sure you can handle being in detention." asked Will.

"Hey, that bitch had it coming to her." commented Amanda. "I don't care I get punished for my actions."

"I like your spirit." Will said. "But let it get to your head."

"Thanks." Amanda said. "I guess."

She and Sid hugged tightly while Amanda felt herself blush from the feeling.

"You take care." He said.

"I will. Don't worry about me." replied Amanda.

"Can I walk you home though? I want to make sure Sarah doesn't try anything." Sid whispered.

"S-sure." Amanda stuttered out.

"See you in class." said Sid as he, Billy and Will walked out.

"Girl, you got it bad." snickered Courtney.

"Shut up!" sighed Amanda.

* * *

 **I've introduced Will Blake to the story. But little does Sid and his friends know, he's hiding something. What could it be? I'm sure all you know already know, but I won't spoil the story for you. DJMirnum was gracious enough to help me. So read and please review! Stay tuned for the next chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Goosebumps. Only R.L. Stine does. I just love his books so much after seeing the movie. Enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the gymnasium, an African-American boy slam dunks the basketball into the hoop. He let his feet touch the ground as the ball bounced away. Coach Simpson, a bald, dark-skinned man wearing a red track suit, blows his whistle.

"Not bad, Ross." said Coach Simpson.

The boy, Evan Ross, went over to the bleachers, high-fiving some of his teammates along the way, and sat down. He's is a team player for the basketball team called the Black Bears; a quarterback if you will. Right now, he is practicing for the final game before school's out.

"Hey, Evan." cried a man's voice.

Evan looked to see his father, Hezekiah, on the other side of the gym.

"Hey, Coach" yelled Evan back to him.

The Coach looked up and noticed Evan's father nearby. He nodded and Evan got up and walked over to his dad.

"Hey, dad." He greeted his father.

"Looking good out there. Keep it up and you might get that scholarship."

"I'll do my best. So what brings you here, dad?" Evan said.

"Just wanted to see how good you were doing in school." said Hezekiah.

"Is there a different reason?" Evan asked.

"Ok, you got me. I need your help at camp this summer." Hezekiah answered.

"Aw, come on, dad. I help out every year. I want to hang out with my friends." Evan said

"Hey, I just need you for the first few weeks and then you're free the rest of the summer."

"Okay, dad." sighed Evan as he gave his father a last hug.

He went back over to the bleachers and sat down. Billy was sitting next to him on his right.

"Is that your dad?" He asked.

"Yeah." answered Evan. "In case you don't know, he's the head counselor of the camp we're going to."

"Which one? Camp Jellyjam?" asked Billy.

"Yep." nodded Evan.

"Thank god, Sarah won't be there with us." said Billy. "She's going to camp called Camp Cold Lake."

"Sounds like it's right up her alley." laughed Evan.

"Oh, speaking of Sarah. Did you hear about what happened at lunch?" asked Billy.

"No what?" Evan said.

"Amanda clocked her! Right in the eye!" Billy exclaimed with hilarity in his tone.

"And she lived?!" Evan asked with surprised eyes.

"Yep! It was awesome! Like a boss!" Billy nodded.

The coach blew his whistle getting their attention, ending their conversation.

"On your feet, Ross!" He shouted.

Evan sighed and got back up to continue practice. Billy sat their deep in his thoughts about going to camp.

* * *

Sid and Courtney were in science class working on something together. A girl named Carly Beth walked up to them. They look up from their work to see her standing there.

"Hi, can we help you?" asked Courtney.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had an extra pencil?" The girl asked nervously.

"Sure, here you go." said Sid giving her a pencil.

"Thanks." She said.

Courtney stared at her as she walked away and went back to her seat. Something about her looked oddly familiar.

"What is it?" asked Sid.

"Do you know how that is?" asked Courtney. "That's Carly Beth Caldwell. Everyone pulled a prank on her on Halloween four years ago."

"And?"

"She had a mental breakdown. Apparently it was so bad, she got sent to the hospital for a few years. I'm amazed she seems, somewhat normal now." confirmed Courtney.

"Seriously, what kind of sick twisted bastards did that to her?" Sid asked, feeling upset by that.

"This kid named Steve did something like put live worms in her sandwich and shout out that his tarantula escape during a Science Fair, making her panic." explained Courtney.

"Wow. She seems ok to me." Sid said looking at her.

True to his word, Carly Beth was just working on her assignment calm and normally, as if nothing unusual had happened to her.

"Yeah, on the surface. But I don't know. She's still a bit off." said Courtney.

"Well, as long as we be nice to her, she'll be alright." Sid declared.

"Mr. Lynch and Miss King. I hope whatever conversation you two are having retains to your work." asked the teacher.

"Sorry, Dr. Brewer, we were talking about photosynthesis." said Sid.

* * *

It was now 2:24 PM and school was over. All of the students waited outside for their busses. Sid, however, was walking Amanda home as he had promised. It was Friday and his bus is usually late on Fridays, since his bus driver had students at other schools to pick up. Her house was only one block away so he decided to this really quick and return to get on his bus. He kept his eye out for Sarah, in case she was up to no good. Amanda was flattered by the attention she was getting from him and even if she secretly wanted it, she still felt guilty for him doing it. Since she had gotten in trouble just for standing up for that boy in lunch earlier today.

"Sid, you really didn't have to do this." said Amanda meekly,

"I know, but I wanted to." Sid insisted.

"Why?"

"Well, you're my friend." said Sid with a hint of blush.

"Thanks." She blushed as well.

They finally arrived at her house, which looked quite perplexing compared to his house.

"Well, here's my house." said Amanda. "Bye, Sid. See you tomorrow."

"You too." said Sid with a grin.

As Amanda walked up the path to the front porch, Sid's eyes observed her buttocks as she walked. He could feel his hormones running wild. He looked away, when she turned to look at him again. She always did harbored a secret crush on Sid ever since she defended her from Sarah long ago.

"Were you checking me out?" she asked with a tease in her voice.

"N-no." Sid stuttered.

"Well, next time if you like it, be sure to come and get it."

Amanda winked and rushed into the house, leaving a gobsmacked Sid behind. Once she was finally in the house, Sid felt his lip form into a smile as he walked himself back to the school to wait for the bus. He arrive home and opened the door to his house. Aswin was in the kitchen working on a computer part while Robert was in the dining room writing something. Aswin saw his son enter.

"So how was your day?" He asked.

"I was fine." said Sid. "There's a new kid at school from Florida."

"Florida? Wow." exclaimed Aswin.

"What part?" asked Robert.

"He said Fever Swamp."

"Oh, I did some research on that for one of my books."

"What did you find?" asked Aswin.

"There have been rumors about a creature that lives in the swamp. A big hairy beast according to some reports. No one has really gotten a good look but there was always paw prints nearby and tufts of hair."

"Was that 'The Werewolf of Fever Swamp'?" Aswin asked with realization.

"Yeah! That's the one." Robert nodded.

This gave Sid a lot of thought. Did Will actually come from a place where there was beast running around? If he did, he would've seemed traumatized and unnerved when he first met him. And yet, he sounded like he was a bit nervous about leaving the swamp. But Sid wasn't sure if Will had known about these rumors spreading around there. Suddenly, Aswin noticed his son blushing.

"Why is your face red?" asked Aswin.

"Uhhhhhh..." Sid could only come out with.

"Is it a girl?" His father asked knowingly

"Y-Yes." sighed Sid.

"Who is it?" asked Robert.

"Amanda." said Sid. "One of my friends."

"Really? I like her. Nice girl. You gonna ask her out?" smirked Aswin.

"Well, I-uh..."

"Of course you are!" chimed in Robert. "Good looking boy like you, nice looking girl like her, what could go wrong?"

"Will you guys quit teasing me! She's my friend!" whined Sid. "It's probably all I'll ever be with her."

"Look, son. If you like this girl, just go for it. She's probably waiting for you to wise up and ask her. It worked for me and your mother." His father explained.

"It's not uncommon for a boy your age to have familiar thoughts about a girl, even if it's a friend of yours." Robert added.

"I will admit, she is a pretty outstanding person." said Sid. "By the way, she got detention today."

"What for?" Robert asked.

"For knocking the day lights out of Sarah, the girls who bullies everyone. And did I mention she's the daughter of the chief of police?" Sid replied.

"Are you serious?" laughed Aswin. "Sid, if you don't marry this girl, I will ground you for eternity."

"What!" cried Sid.

"Be sure to invite me!" laughed Robert.

"I'm going to do my homework now!" Sid quickly responded and left the room.

He walked by their pet Newfoundland dog, Larry, sitting in the family room.

"Hey, Larry." greeted Sid as the animal took notice of him and padded over to him.

Try as he might, he couldn't shake the weird feeling of what Robert said about Fever Swamp. Was that the reason Will left? It would make sense. Who would want to live in a place where a dangerous beast roamed around. It sounded like it was worse than the alligators or snakes or mosquitoes. He'd have to ask Will about it tomorrow. He shook his head to clear his thoughts back to his homework. He glanced over at a picture of him and his friends and zeroed in on Amanda. His face felt hot and his stomach twisted. He never felt this way about her before so why now? Dad said this was normal but he was unsure about everything now.

"What do you think, Larry? Should I ask Amanda out?"

Larry merely titled his head to the right, not understanding what his owner is saying. But then he suddenly sense something move outside as he got a glimpse of a large, bulky shadowy figure outside. It was too dark out to see what it was and this stroked the dog's curiosity.

"What is it boy?"

Sid looked out the window and barely saw something move. He wasn't sure what he saw but his curiosity got the better of him and he sneaked downstairs and walked toward the spot he thought he saw the shadow. He turned his flashlight on and looked around. He found nothing and figured it must've been a strange who had gotten into their backyard and left when he or she saw Sid coming outside. Sid was confused. Just when he was about head back inside, he heard a twig snack behind him and looked to see someone or something move into the forest outside their house. He contemplated going after it or going home. His curiosity got the better of him and he took off for the woods, going through the board fence gate. Shining the flashlight up and down the pathway, looking and listening for who knows what. Sid got kinda nervous when he didn't see or hear anything.

"Maybe it was just my imagination."

Then, he heard a low growl coming from behind a large bush.

It was probably an animal, a wolf maybe, trying to look for food. But Sid wasn't afraid. He had an experience with wolves before. In fact, he and Aswin went on a camping trip together in Yosemite National Park. A pack of wolves snuck into their campsite one night while they were sleeping and Sid was brave enough to scare them off. So Sid walked over to the bush to shoo the animal away, but when got there and pulled the leaved twigs back, there wasn't anything there. Maybe the animal had run off already. But then he heard the growl again. It was moving deeper into the woods away from Sid, but he couldn't see what was there. Against his better judgment, he walked down the trail into the dark forest with his flashlight. His mind was met with two theories. The first one was that maybe the animal was trying to find food somewhere and the other one was probably Sarah and her friends trying to play a trick on him as revenge for getting detention at school. But how could she be making those growls so realistically. But then suddenly, someone pushed him into a tree. He groaned and fell to the floor, dropping his flashlight. He looked up to see Sarah and her friends laughing at him.

"What do you want, Sarah?!" demanded Sid.

"Just wanted to see the look on your face, Sticky!" she snarked.

"Look, you had your 'fun'! Now could you please get out of here?"

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Call the cops? Good luck with that."

"I'm serious here. Get out." said Sid in a low voice.

Sarah grabbed his shirt and lifted him up to his feet and into her face.

"Why don't you make me, Lynch?" Sarah dared.

"Let go me!" Sid shouted, trying to get free.

But then, when he wasn't expecting it, Sarah brought a fist back and landed a loud smack against his face, knocking him down to the grassy ground.

"That's what you get for humiliating me and getting me into detention!" Sarah screamed at him in anger and then kicked him in the gut hard. "And that's for making me fail my Science test last week!"

Sid coughed and cried in pain as tear stung his eyes and threatened to run down his cheek.

"Is the baby gonna cry?" mocked Sarah. "Is he gonna cry for Momma to make the pain go away?"

"Alright, Sarah." One of her friends said. "I think that's enough-!"

"NO!" Sarah screamed.

"Come on, Sarah! He's had enough!" Another friend begged.

A loud bark was heard and huge wolf-like creature stood before them, staring at them with an initiating and carnivorous look. Drooling as it bared it's fangs. Sarah and her friends screamed.

"RUN!" Sarah cried.

Sarah and her friends ran away, leaving Sid to his doom. Sid looked up, his face contorted in pain as well as fear. But the creature retreated back into the woods and shortly after, Aswin and Robert appeared. They rushed over to the form of Sid on the ground.

"Sid, what happened?" asked Aswin.

"I thought...there was an animal outside our...our house and then Sarah her STUPID...friends came by and..." Sid's words came out uneasily as he cringe with pain and hurt.

"I'm calling the police." said Robert taking out his phone.

"No good. She'll get her dad involved and he always takes her side. He always believes her." Sid wheezed out.

"We gotta get you to a hospital." said Aswin.

"No, please. Just help me inside ok, dad?"

Sid was embarrassed on top of the pain he felt. He just wanted to lie down and try to forget about it. Aswin helped his damaged son into the house and felt a wave of anger flood his face. How the hell can the idiotic police chief always let his daughter do this to his son and not do jack about it? Could it be that he didn't care about the public or about what they say about Sarah? He made a mental note to sue that man and try to get him fired. He put Sid in bed as he coughed from being kicked in the stomach over and over.

"You sure you'll be alright?" asked Aswin with worry.

"I hope." Sid moaned as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"I will do something about this, okay?" said Aswin determined. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm having doubts about that, but okay, Dad." said Sid.

Aswin left his room, shutting the door and walked down the stairs, Robert in tow.

"What the hell are you gonna do?" asked Robert.

"I'm not sure, but maybe get a few ex-cons involved." Aswin answered as he reached the den and sat in the couch.

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked Robert.

"What better way to take down the law than someone who goes against it?"

"Look, I'm just as upset about this as you. Sid's like a nephew to me, but there are other ways to go about this."

"Like what?" asked Aswin.

"We go above the Chief. The highest authority." Robert replied.

"The Mayor? What's he gonna do?" Aswin mused with disbelief.

"Sid said it himself, the Chief abuses his power in favor of his daughter. If we can gather the correct evidence and build up a case, we can put them both away." Robert explained.

Aswin chuckled at this. "How can we be sure about that?" He asked.

"I don't know. But only the Mayor can decide if he can keep his job or be fired." answered Robert.

"He's going to be reelected in a few weeks. How's he gonna believe us?" asked Aswin.

"Maybe he won't listen to our words, but maybe he'll listen to a little footage." Robert said.

"You make a good point, I suppose."

* * *

 **Sid had just got beaten up the the Chief's daughter who is, in fact, Sarah! What are they gonna do, if her father's not gonna do anything about it? And what about that wolf creature that frightened her and her friends off. Find out later in the story. And the dog, Larry, is a reference to _My Hairiest Adventure_. Isn't that hilarious? Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Goosebumps. And to answer your question, Matt, Will is going to become a good werewolf in this. Pardon the spoiler. Anyway, read and review!**

* * *

The next day, Sid was still feeling a little sore in the stomach and some bruises on his face were there. He knew he was going to get some questions from his friends, but would he tell the truth? Sid was getting ready when his dad knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Hey kiddo." His father asked as he entered. "How ya feelin'?"

"Still hurts but, I'll be alright." answered Sid.

"Listen, you mind wearing this for me?"

Aswin held up a pin that looked like a phoenix. Sid looked at it strangely.

"Why are you giving me your old school pin?" He asked uncomfortably.

"This isn't just some ordinary pin anymore. It's got a camera in it." said Aswin.

"What?! How did you get something so small in there?!" cried Sid.

"I have my ways. Just wear this for a few days and try to get some stuff about Sarah." Aswin said, holding the pin.

"Why? After last night, I'd like to avoid her at all costs." Sid responded, not liking the idea.

"I'm not asking you get beat by her again." Aswin said. "I just want a little footage to prove how evil this Sarah girl is and expose her father."

Sid sighed and took the pin.

"Okay, dad." He said.

"Good luck, okay?" Aswin asked.

"Yeah." Sid nodded.

* * *

It was breakfast time at school and Amanda held a dreamy look on her face while she was sitting with Billy and Courtney. They noticed her and got confused.

"That's an awfully big smile." said Courtney. "Coming from someone who got detention."

"It's not that." said Amanda blushing. "It's just that I think Sid's got the hots for me."

"How can you tell?" asked Courtney.

"I caught him staring at my booty yesterday after he walked me home." Amanda answered.

Billy snickered and Courtney's jaw dropped.

"Sid? Really?!" laughed Billy.

"What? It's true." whined Amanda.

"Yeah, Billy! Quit being a jerk about it!" said Courtney as she smacked him.

"It's nothing against you, Amanda. It's just Sid isn't the smoothest when it comes to girls." said Billy.

"Did I hear my name?" said Sid.

The three turned to see Sid with bruises on his face and some dried blood from inside his nose. They all gasped, seeing him like this.

"DUDE! What the fuck happened to you?!" cried Billy.

Sid sighed. He decided that the truth was better and this would help their case against her.

"Sarah 'stopped by' for a bit last night." He answered with a mere mutter.

"She did this to you?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah." said Sid dejectedly.

"Where is she?! I'll fucking kill her!" shouted Amanda, going into "overprotective girlfriend" mode.

Courtney let out a snicker at Amanda's behavior.

"Calm down, Amanda. It's not worth it." said Sid.

"But you can't just let her get away with it!" Amanda protested.

"Seriously Amanda! You're already in enough hot water!" said Billy.

"I don't care! No one hurts my man and gets away with it!"

Both Courtney and Billy tried to hold their snickers as both Sid and Amanda turned bright red once those words left her mouth.

"Uh, Amanda, I..." began Sid.

"Hey! Sticky!"

Sid groaned and kept quite once the all-too-familiar voice of Sarah approached him and his friends.

"What now?" He said facing her.

"You know damn well what!" hissed Sarah. "You and I have unfinished business from last night!"

"Get away from him!" shouted Amanda, trying to get her away, but Sarah shoved her to the hard tile floor.

"That's for getting me into detention, Benson." said Sarah. "Now stay outta this!"

Sarah then grabbed Sid by the collar and dragged him across the floor and out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you taking me?!" demanded Sid, but she ignores him.

She continued to drag him, causing a crowd to form. Sarah's friends kept Amanda, Courtney and Billy back. Sid tried to release himself from her grasp but it was iron tight.

"Sarah! Let me go!" pleaded Sid.

"Shut up! Not until you get what you deserve!"

She tossed him in front of her and kicked him in the stomach. Sid gasped for air.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Amanda screamed.

"Your little whore ain't here to save you now, Sticky."

She kicked him again this time closer to his lower region, making him wheeze.

"Oh, sorry, you probably will need that later. Not like it ain't gonna do much for her anyway." Sarah snickered.

Sid finally snapped. Just as she was about to kick him again, Sid grabbed her foot and twisted it. Sarah cried out in pain and fell clutching her foot. Amanda pushed her way through and rushed to Sid's side.

"Sid? Are you ok?"

Amanda was frantic and near hysterical.

"I'm fine. I hope." He grunted.

Suddenly, out of impulse, Amanda placed a kiss on a bruise of his forehead. This caused them both to blush madly again.

"Sorry." Amanda said sheepishly.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." Sid assured her.

"Crushing." whispered Courtney to Billy with a smirk.

However, their moment was cut short as Sarah stood back up, her foot healed up and was now more than furious.

"I'll fucking kill you!" screamed Sarah like a raging bull as she picked him up, flipped him over in the air and landed him smack on the ground. One of her friends held Amanda onto the ground as she tried to stop Sarah.

"My daddy will haunt you!" Sarah roared and proceeded to land solid punches not his face over and over.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone silenced and looked to see that the Principal arrived as the scene, looking sternly at Sarah as she froze stiffly.

"My office now." He ordered.

* * *

After the violet confusion in the hallway, the Principal had both Sarah and Sid along with Chief Maas and Aswin in his office.

"Sarah Maas, I'm afraid you are hereby expelled from this school." The Principal declared.

"WHAT?! DADDY! I didn't do anything!" protested Sarah innocently.

"I know sweetie, daddy will fix this." Her father assured her comfortingly.

Both Aswin and Sid felt disgusted.

"I will be pressing charges for this." snarled Aswin.

"As if you have a chance. I'll make sure it never makes it to court. The judge owes me favors."

"Is that so? Forget the judge then, how about I speak to the Mayor about this?"

"Like the old coot would believe you. It's your word against mine. The idiot will believe every word I say."

"I beg to differ." smirked Aswin. He leaned over and pointed at his son's pin. "Smile! You're on Candid Camera! Once the Mayor sees this you can kiss your ass goodbye!"

"Oh, I'll get you for this!" The Chief growled and left the office. "Come on, cupcake."

"Yes, daddy." Sarah nodded and followed her father. She glared at Sid through the window and flipped him off with both hands before joining her father out the front entrance.

"Bye bye." smiled Sid.

"Sid, in light of recent events, I'm allowing you an excused absence today to recover. I hope you feel better." said the Principal.

"Thank you, sir." Sid stuttered.

"I appreciate all you've done for my son." said Aswin. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

That said, they both left the office and as Aswin and Sid left, Sid saw his friends waiting for him outside.

"Give me a sec, Dad."

Aswin nodded and headed for the exit.

"So, what happened?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, Sarah looked really pissed as she was leaving." said Courtney.

"She got expelled. And this pin I'm wearing is actually a camera so everything that happened today, the Mayor is going to see."

"You serious! That's awesome!" cried Billy.

"How are you feeling?" asked Amanda.

"I'm ok. The principal is letting me go home and rest." Sid said.

"Good, that's good." She nodded.

"Although, I wouldn't mind some company later." smiled Sid.

"Yeah we can stop by and...OW!"

Courtney smacked Billy to get him to be quiet.

"He meant Amanda, you idiot!" She whispered.

She then leaned into Amanda's ear and whispered, "Remember to give him the booty."

Amanda giggled and looked into Sid's eyes.

"Do you mind if I come spend the night at your house?" asked Amanda hesitantly.

"That...that would would be fun." nodded Sid. "Thanks for that."

She smiled and he smiled back as he took his leave and met up with his dad at the car.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, the doorbell rang and Sid raced over to answer it. He opened it to see, as expected, that it was Amanda.

"Hey!" She cried as she wrapped his arms around.

"Hey, welcome!" said Sid back as they embraced for a second and let go. Aswin approached the two friends.

"Hey there, Amanda." said Aswin.

"Hi, Mr. Lynch."

"We're gonna hang out in my room." said Sid.

"Leave the door open! I'm not ready for grandkids just yet." His father called.

That made both Sid and Amanda blush as they hurried upstairs. Sid left the door open just a crack. His dad didn't say how far the door had to be open so they at least had some privacy.

"Sorry about my dad." said Sid apologetically.

"It's ok. My parents would say the same thing."

The two just sat on his bed, unsure of what to do or say.

"How's your stomach," Amanda asked.

"A little sore. But I'll be alright."

"Can I see?" Sid raised an eyebrow. "Just to see how bad the bruises are."

Sid took his shirt off and Amanda let a small gasp out. His stomach had a few purple and yellow spots from the kicking and punching. She gingerly touched his stomach which made him flinch and giggle.

"I'm ticklish." he said.

"Oh, good to know." She sighed and looked saddened by his state of being.

"What's wrong?"

"I was so scared. To see her do that to you and I wasn't able to help. I'm sorry." she said as she started crying.

"Hey, it's ok. You did nothing wrong." Sid cupped her face and wiped a few tears with his thumb. "So, earlier you said that I was your man." Sid smirked.

"I-uh...do you want to be?" She asked.

"As long as you want to be my girl."

"Yeah, I do."

"So, what now?" said Sid after a brief pause.

"We should seal the deal."

"How?"

"Well, you could...kiss me?"

"Okay." He nodded.

Sid leaned in and closed his eyes and so did Amanda. Their lips touched chastely until they went in again more aggressively. The finally broke the kiss after a couple of seconds.

"So...I guess that make's us official." said Sid.

"Pretty much." Amanda nodded.

"So what now?" asked Sid.

Amanda didn't answer. Instead, she flashed him a seductive smile. She leaned in and started working on his neck.

"A-Amanda?!"

"Shhhhh, this is so everyone knows who you belong to." She said lustfully in between kisses and nips.

Sid just closed his eyes and enjoyed the euphoric sensation of having her lips on the sensitive part of his neck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah stormed into her room, outraged and extremely hot under the collar. She laid in bed and put a pillow over her head. Never has been so humiliated in her life. Being expelled from school and she blames her most targeted enemy, Sid. Her screams of rage came out muffled from the pillow. There came a knock at the door.

"Go away!" She screamed.

"It's me." The voice of her father answered.

"Come on." signed Sarah, shedding some tears.

Chief Mass entered his daughter's room and sat at her bed.

"You doing okay, cupcake?" He asked her.

"No." sniffed Sarah.

"Don't worry, daddy's gonna make everything okay." Her father said soothingly.

"How?" Sarah asked.

"We just need to destroy that pin before they download the footage. And I know a few people who'd be willing to help with that." Chief Mass explained.

"Who, daddy?" asked Sarah.

"A few friends of mine." said her father.

"Can you make sure that Sid boy gets a good beating?" asked Sarah.

"I think that can be arranged." said the Chief with an evil smirk.

"I'll be going to Camp Cold Lake this summer, in case you didn't know." said Sarah.

"I know." The Chief returned. "You know, I heard that the lake there is haunted."

"Oh, that's bullcrap and you know it." said Sarah. "I can handle anything. I'm a big girl."

"I'm just saying, Sarah." Chief Maas told her. "I'm worried if something might happen to you there. You know you're all I have left ever since your mother left us."

"It's okay, daddy." Sarah rebuffed. "And besides, if anything does happen, you know I wouldn't let it go down without you knowing."

"That's my girl." The Chief smiled and hugged her.

He left the room and shut the door behind him. Sarah sat on her bed and breathed a depressed sigh. She reached in her nightstand drawer and pulled out the yearbook and flipped through the pages until she found Sid and his friend's photos. She growled in anger and hatred as she picked up a red marker and circled Sid's picture before putting an 'X' on it. She wrote rude insult names next to it and drew horns and a mustache on Amanda's picture with an evil grin. Rage overwhelming her, she scrapped the tip of the marker over and over on their photos and before stopping to take a breath.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Lynch." She glowered at Sid's photo. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, fucks with Sarah Maas."

In her fit of anger, she flung the book across the room and placed her forehead on the knees, suddenly breaking into tears.

* * *

Back at the Lynch house, Aswin and Robert were going over the footage from the pin inside of his office.

"Is that girl even human?" wondered Robert.

"No, she's a monster." snarled Aswin.

"Not like the ones from my books." noted Robert.

Before Aswin could answer back to him, Sid and Amanda entered the room.

"I just thought I'd introduce Amanda to-"

"Oh my god! R.L. Stine?!" cried Amanda.

"That's me." Robert nodded.

"You didn't tell me the horror author was here!" shrieked Amanda.

"He's kind of my uncle." shrugged Sid.

"Oh my gosh! Night of the Living Dummy was my favorite!"

"Yeah, that seems to be the favorite among many."

"What are you guys doing?" asked Sid.

"Working on the footage from today. Making sure we show the right scenes for the Mayor," said Aswin.

Amanda scowled at the part where Sarah flipped Sid off. Sid just hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. This didn't go unnoticed by Aswin and Robert.

"What's all this then?" Aswin teased.

"Do I hear wedding bells in the future?" snickered Robert.

"Don't you two start." grumbled Sid.

Amanda nudged him playfully with a smile and brought him into the den. They both sat down on the couch and turned the television on. A new episode of Supergirl was on, a favorite TV show of Amanda's.

"It's so strange how your uncle is THE R.L. Stine!" beamed Amanda.

"Yeah, I know." said Sid. "Did you know my father gave him the idea for the title 'Goosebumps'?"

"Shut up!" crowed Amanda with surprise.

"He tells it took place at the spot where Robert got the idea for his first book, Welcome to Dead House."

"Oh, I see." She nodded.

Sid was unable to control himself as he leaned his hand down and put it under her butt. Amanda blushed when he did this.

"So tell me. When did you start to like me?" asked Amanda.

"I don't know. It just sorta happened." answered Sid as best he could.

"You wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"I've had a crush on you since junior high."

"Wait, that long?!"

Amanda nodded. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sid was about to get up and answer it, but Aswin entered the den and made his way for the door.

"I'll get it." He said and opened the door, but for some reason, there was no one there.

Aswin narrowed his eyes, thinking it was some ding-dong-ditchers, but then he noticed something familiar sitting in front of the door. It was the same trunk he had seen from the attic in the Martin house. Now this caught Aswin completely off guard. What was an empty trunk like this doing here? He looked around to see who it was that left it there, but there was no one. He shrugged and picked the trunk up and carried it into the house, shutting the door with his foot.

"How was it?" asked Sid.

"No one." said Aswin.

He entered the kitchen and placed the trunk onto the kitchen table. Curious, he flipped open the lid to see it wasn't empty. There it sat. A ventriloquist dummy with Caucasian skin color, smooth black hair, green eyes and a sharp suit.

"What is it?" asked Sid.

"Some sort of ventriloquist dummy. The weird thing is that I saw this trunk back at the Martin house."

Robert walked in and then froze in fear when he saw the trunk.

"Where did you get that?" He whispered out.

"Uncle Robert? You ok?" asked Sid.

"You know something about this?" asked Aswin.

"That's Slappy the Dummy." said Robert frightened, pointing at the dummy in Aswin's hands.

"This guy?" asked Aswin. "So this gave you the idea of the Dummy saga?"

"That's the one." nodded Robert.

Aswin looked at Slappy as he stared back at him with lifeless, unsettling eyes. Robert noticed a small piece of paper in the trunk and grabbed it. It had a weird phrase on it, looking like some sort of enhancement. Aswin and Robert stood in the living room, staring at Slappy as he sat in the couch. Aswin didn't want to look at him, but he couldn't help it.

"He keeps eyeballing me." muttered Aswin.

"Of all the monsters I created, this one always gave me the goosebumps." said Robert.

"What's it doing here? And how did it get here?" asked Sid.

"There wasn't a note or anything?" asked Amanda.

"No, there wasn't." said Aswin.

"Well, as long as no one reads that piece of paper, he won't come to life, right?" asked Amanda.

"That's just make believe, don't worry." Robert waved off. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't work in real life."

He looked at the sheet of paper closely and read from it.

"Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano"

Robert and Aswin stared at the dummy for a few moments, but it stayed perfectly still. No movement of any kind.

"I knew it was fake." sighed Robert putting the paper in his pocket.

"I'm done with my homework so I'm gonna go to bed." said Sid as he left the den and walked upstairs. Amanda walked upstairs with him with a sultrily smile, leaving the two grown men alone with the dummy.

"I'm gonna put this guy away." Aswin said as he grabbed Slappy and placed him back into his trunk before carrying it downstairs where there were some antiquities that Robert had offered to him. There was a sarcophagus, a golden grandfather clock, a small Polaroid camera, a couple lawn gnomes, a container of green slime, even a shrunken head. Aswin put the trunk next to the Christmas decorations and left the basement, turning the lights off. The trunk sat there for a few moments, not really doing anything. Then, a green mist began to flow out of the trunk. It permeated through the entire basement. Objects that once had no life began to stir and a hand popped out of the trunk.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Sarah's got herself expelled and now she's out for Sid's blood. But that's not the end of it. He and Amanda have confessed their feelings for each other and are now a couple. Isn't that cute. And Slappy the Dummy as arrived at the Lynch household. What could this mean! Find out later on in the story. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Goosebumps. So you've all seen the green mist from the dummy's truck. This could lead to something sinister. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

It was another normal, quiet day and Sid arrived at school that morning and then he remembered Will. He wanted to ask him something and forgot about him yesterday. Maybe he'll turn up today, Sid thought. And then ran into Amanda who squealed when she saw him.

"Hey, cutie!" She smiled, walking up to him and giving him a hug. "How you feeling?"

"I'm good now." said Sid.

"It's such a relief knowing Sarah won't be here to bother us anymore."

"Yeah, feels nice. You know what feels nicer?"

"What?" She asked in a flirty tone.

Sid smiled and leaned in for kiss to which Amanda complied with wholeheartedly. They were interrupted by two gasps.

"No. Freakin'. Way." said Billy.

"It's about goddamn time!" yelled Courtney.

"Hey, guys!" Amanda smiled.

"I knew you had it in you, Sid!" said Courtney grinning.

"Yeah, thanks." He said.

"Let's get to breakfast." said Courtney.

"Yeah, we'd like to hear more tasty details." grinned Billy.

The group rolled their eyes at his antics and walked together to the cafeteria. As they walked, the girls stayed behind.

"Did you give it to him yet?" Courtney asked Amanda anxiously.

"Give what?" asked Amanda.

"The booty, girl!" Courtney cried.

"N-no, not yet."

"What?! Why not?!"

"His dad and uncle were there! Not the best place for it. By the way, did you know that Sid knows R.L. Stine?" Amanda chimed.

"Are you freaking serious?" beamed Courtney.

"Hell yeah!" nodded Amanda.

"Oh my god." said Courtney.

Everyone entered the cafeteria and Sid saw Will sitting alone at a table. Sid was desperate to get some answers as he made his way over and sat down.

"I didn't see you yesterday." said Sid.

"It's hard to explain." replied Will.

"Well, I want to talk you about something."

"What?" Will asked.

"My uncle, Robert, is a writer and he did some research on Fever Swamp." explained Sid.

"Yeah?" said Will getting a little nervous.

"He said there are rumors of a beast that lives there. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yes." Will responded after a few seconds.

"And also, the other night, when Sarah were assaulting me in the woods, I caught a glimpse of a wolf standing on two legs before it disappeared."

The look on Will's face was a mix of horror and worry. He did not know how to responded to that at all. He looked as if he had been caught my his parents when they found something in his room.

"What is it?" asked Sid.

"What did it look like?" Came Will's sudden question.

"Well, it was big and it had gray fur. It's strange, it didn't attack me. In fact, it saved my life. I'd have been in worse shape if it didn't come along. Why would it be here and not back in the swamp?"

"I don't know." Will shook his head.

Sid knew he was hiding something and he wasn't going to sit around to find out. Perhaps this beast had something to do with Will.

* * *

Meanwhile, a transfer vehicle was carrying some animals over to the zoo. They drove on a sturdy, hillside road in the middle of the forest.

"Why are we bringing these animals over here?" asked one of the workers.

"The other zoo ran out of space. We have some room so we're taking them in?" said the driver.

"But why did we have to have bugs, too? I hate bugs."

"We're getting a new Insect House and we need to fill the displays." The driver acknowledged.

In the back of the truck was a few small animals. Another section had the bugs of various shapes and sizes, including praying mantises. However, there was a much bigger crate all the way in the back that read "Shipped from Pasadena" in big, bold white letters. From the crate, there was a chilly air emitting from it, as if it were below zero on the inside. The truck made it to the zoo and the other workers began to unload it. One worker dropped off the bugs at the new Insect House. The praying mantises was on top of the pile and from the corner, an small figure peaked out and a green mist flowed towards it. The mist peeped inside and got inside of the terrarium that had the praying mantises in it. The green insects stuttered and somewhat coughed from the smell before laying rigidly. The small, unseen intruder cautiously unlocked the lock to the large crate. One zookeeper entered the storage area and found the crate without the lock on.

"What the hell?" He said in a quizzing manner.

"Mike! Did you open this?!" He shouted.

"Open what, Tyler?"

Mike came in to see what his co-worker was yelling about.

"This crate. Did you open it?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, only I had the...key?"

Tyler checked his belt and realized his key ring was gone.

"What?" asked Mike.

"My keys are gone."

Mike didn't even register what Tyler said. He kept staring at he crate and saw something looming in the shadows. Then both men looked in curiosity at what was inside.

"That the new polar bear?" asked Mike.

"We already got like five polar bears!" answered Tyler.

"Maybe it's that-"

Suddenly, the crate opened up. The front side of it fell flat onto the floor, startling the two zookeepers. They could only stare a abject horror at what was inside of it. Whatever was in there let out a bellow-like growl as it reached a hand out, trying to grab one of them. They both screamed and raced outside.

"Security, we got a big one! I don't know what the hell it is!" Mike screamed into his walkie-talkie.

"We got bigger problems at the Insect House!" yelled the security officer.

"What do you mean?!"

"We got a giant bug stomping around!"

Before Mike could respond, he heard Tyler scream and saw something he didn't believe ever existed. It stood almost 50 feet tall about the size of a building, with a green body, big, buggy eyes, antennas and pinchers. Without a doubt, it was a giant Praying Mantis and it was chewing on a hot dog stand. Mike let out a scream of his own, catching the giant bug's attention. It picked Mike up and proceeded to chew away at him, cutting his scream off. Meanwhile, the unknown creature that was inside of the crate managed to slip away, leaving wet footprints from the melted ice that was stored inside with it. One of the security officer caught sight of it as he escaped through the trees of the zoo. It was too dark too know for sure, but the officer could tell it wasn't any kind of animal he knew.

"Oh my god." He exhaled with fear and disbelief.

* * *

Aswin and Robert were inside of a bookshop. Aswin stumbled upon the isle that had Robert's famous books. He grabbed one called 'Welcome to Camp Nightmare'.

"You know, I wasn't too big a fan of this one." He said to Robert. "The ending is what got me. If they weren't on Earth, what planet were they on?"

"I can't say. It's supposed to be a bit ambiguous." answered Robert.

Aswin just shook his head and put the book back.

"Say, when do you have to go back to New York?" He asked.

"I'll leave this weekend. Unless you plan on going back to the Martin house soon." said Robert.

"Yeah, need to get more footage of the house and shoot prelim shots. Stuff with us walking the house and talking." Aswin replied.

"Let me know what you decide."

" _This has to be one of the most unexplained experience ever to occur._ " A newscaster on the TV announced. " _Right here in the Columbus Zoo, there had been a recent attack by a giant praying mantis and we have captured footage of what appears to a giant ape._ "

A photo of the giant insect appeared on screen along with footage from an iPhone captured of the strange creature that had escaped during the ensuing attack.

"Giant praying mantis?" Aswin asked looking at Robert. "Didn't you write a book with a giant praying mantis?"

"Yeah, but that's not possible."

" _Authorities have advised to stay clear of the zoo and to report any sightings of these strange creatures immediately. Several causalities have been reported and multiple injured around the zoo._ "

"This is crazy. How could a giant praying mantis be fucking real?" questioned Aswin.

"I can't freaking believe this." murmured Robert placing his head in his hands.

"Uh, excuse me?" said the clerk. "Are you gonna buy anything?"

* * *

Aswin and Robert were on the road, trying to get back to the house. The trip back had a lot people on the road. There was insane amount of traffic around. Honking and people yelling at each other to move quicker.

"Where could these people be going?" asked Robert.

"Not sure. Maybe trying to get to a safe place."

They finally made it back to the house after what seemed like hours of enduring boring traffic and saw Sid and his friends on the porch.

"Dad! Did you see what was on the news?!" Sid asked worried.

"Yeah, look you kids should get home. I don't want your parents to worry."

"Okay, Mr. Lynch. See you later, Sid." said Billy.

"Billy, walk me home." asked Courtney.

"Sure. Bye, guys."

The two left down the sidewalk to their respective houses.

"Amanda, you should go home." said Sid.

"No, I wanna stay with you." She whined.

"What about your parents?" asked Sid.

"I'm a big girl, Sid." She said with determination.

The two adult men entered the house, deep in thought.

"Perhaps these things giant bugs won't attack at night. At least I think I won't. I don't know much about praying mantises." explained Aswin.

"There's also that other creature that's loose. Hopefully it doesn't come around here." said Robert.

Then, Sid and Amanda walked in.

"I thought you went home." asked Aswin.

"I want to stay with Sid, if that's okay."

"As long as your parents are fine with it."

"I checked, they're okay. They told me to stay safe."

"We're going to my room now."

"What did those praying mantises do in you're books?" asked Aswin.

"If I remember correctly, they rampage through town and they spit tar."

"Spit tar?" Aswin repeated. "Wow."

"I doubt it won't attack anything or anything unless provoked." said Robert.

"School will be out next week and Sid and his friends will be off to summer camp." said Aswin. "I sure as hell hope they don't run into any of those things."

As they were talking, a strange noise from the basement was heard.

"Did you hear that?" asked Robert.

"Yeah. I better go see what that was. I hope the damn heater's not on the fritz again."

Aswin went down into the basement with a flashlight in hand. Robert joined him, out of fear. Aswin walked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. That is until he saw Slappy's trunk, open and empty.

"Oh my..."

Another noise interrupted him and he turned to see something coming out of the sarcophagus. It suddenly began to shake before abruptly stopping. Then the lid moved to the side and fell to the ground. A grotesque, boney, decaying corpse wrapped in linen cloth and wearing Egyptian garments slowly leaned up taking a deep breath and exhaling a gasp for air. The two were taken aback by this.

"Is that the mummy?" whispered Aswin.

"Yeah." Robert whispered back.

"Why and how?" asked Aswin.

"Don't know?" said Robert.

Then they noticed some lawn gnomes making their way toward them. All of them made soft chattering sounds, as if communication with each other. First a rampaging giant mantis, a mummy and now living ceramic gnomes? This was not turning out well.

"Now these guys move?" whispered yelled Aswin.

"Maybe they're friendly?" questioned Robert.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sid and Amanda were making out on Sid's bed.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Sid asked.

"I know I am." She grinned. "Are you ready for it?"

"Ready for what?" asked Sid.

"My booty." smiled Amanda.

"But my dad and uncle are home." Sid said.

"They're probably too busy to notice." said Amanda.

Any further protests from Sid were silenced when Amanda's lips crashed onto his. Sid placed his hands on her back while she worked to pull his shirt off. Once it was removed, Sid placed his hands on her butt.

"Do you have any idea how many nights I've dreamed of this." Amanda panted out.

"Doesn't matter now, I'll make them come true."

Sid introduced his tongue this time and Amanda moaned in pleasure. They would have continued until they heard glass breaking and other commotion downstairs. They broke their kiss and looked on in confusion.

* * *

Back in the basement, Aswin and Robert were carefully stepping around the gnomes as they all watched them. Suddenly, the cuckoo sprung out of the grandfather clock giving off a random "cuckoo" noise, startling the two out of their wits. The mummy stayed standing watching them, observing them out of curiously. The gnomes were rambunctiously knocking some things over in a mischievous manner.

"Why do you even have these things?!" yelled Robert.

"They were my wife's at one point! I couldn't get rid of them!"

"Well, you might have to!"

To escape the confusion, Aswin and Robert ran back up the steps, but unknown to them, the once-inanimate brings weren't following them. The grown men bolted out of the basement and slammed the door shut, locking it. Their breaths came in pants.

"Definitely not friendly." panted Aswin.

"Let's just keep them down there until we know what to do with them." suggested Robert.

"What's going on down there?" called Sid from the top of the steps.

"Nothing!" Robert and Aswin cried in unison.

"Anyone hungry?! I'll order a pizza!" yelled Aswin.

"Extra cheese for me." yelled Amanda.

"Pepperoni." said Sid.

Sid returned to his bedroom and back to his bed with Amanda.

"What was that noise?" asked Amanda.

"They probably broke a glass cup or something." said Sid.

"Oh." Amanda nodded before smiling flirtatiously. "Now where were we?"

"Oh, I think I remember." Sid smirked back.

The two began kissing again. Sid bit her lip a bit as his way of asking to open her mouth which she did and their tongues danced together. It was about to get heavier when they heard something out the window.

"Ah, what now?" sighed Sid.

"Just ignore it and focus on me." said Amanda.

"Right."

The two started again, but the noise returned and louder this time.

"I'm going to see what it is." said Sid as he walked to his window.

He opened it and looked outside. He didn't see anything.

"Whatever it was, it left."

Sid turned back but then saw Amanda's shocked expression.

"What?"

All she did was point and Sid turned around. He looked back outside and stared at what she was pointing at. It was the silhouette of a large, bulky figure with a body of fur. The first thing that clicked in Sid's mind was an escaped ape from the news.

"Come with me." He whispered and grabbed his shirt before putting it on. Amanda put her's on as well. Sid grabbed his flashlight and left out the back door. They left through the board fence gate and into the woods.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Amanda.

"If it's that ape from the zoo, we should be sure of it before we alert the authorities."

Sid and Amanda continued on searching for the creature. Amanda was beginning to get a bad feeling about the situation.

"We should head back." said Amanda. "Your dad and uncle might miss us."

"Just a few more minutes." said Sid.

Then the sound of a twig snapping broke through the darkness, catching them off guard. Sid moved the flashlight around to see what it was. But then something dropped to the ground behind them with a loud thud. They both freeze in shock. Amanda looked behind her and her breath was taken away her eyes became wide with fear. She tapped Sid on the shoulder and he turned around as well. What they saw before them was a towering, ape-like creature with snow white fur with albino white skin, prehensile feet and large hands. It had the face of a gorilla and some noticeable horns. Sid and Amanda screamed in horror. The creature screamed as well, equally frightened. Amanda hid herself behind Sid as the creature jumped back behind a tree. Sid was a bit confused by it's behavior.

"Hey, I think he's scared of us." Sid replied.

"Let's get out of here!" shrieked Amanda grabbing his arm.

Sid kept his gaze at the creature and they continued their dash toward the house. As they entered through the sliding glass doors, there were officers inside of the house and Sarah, looking triumphant.

"What the hell is this!?" exclaimed Sid.

* * *

 **The monsters from Stine's books are beginning their move on the city of Columbus. But there's more to them than we know. Sid and Amanda already meet with the ape creature from the news and now Sarah's in the Lynch household for her revenge. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

"Payback, Sticky. Were you and your little whore 'frolicking' in the woods?"

"I will claw your eyes out!" yelled Amanda, but was held back by Sid.

"What is going on?" Sid demanded.

"Let me go! You will be hearing from my attorney!"

Sid saw his father in handcuffs, being held by some officers.

"DAD?!"

"Don't do this!" Aswin cried as the officers lead him out of the house. Sid tried to run after them, but was held back and pushed to the ground by some remaining officers.

"Get this sucker over to the station!" The Chief ordered.

Aswin was forced into the car while Robert could only watch in shock and horror at what was going on.

"Uncle Robert! What happened?!"

"These men came in and started wrecking the place! They had a warrant, but I wasn't able to get a good look at it. Something about stolen property."

"Wait, the pin." whispered Sid to Robert. "It's the only reason they would be here. They want the footage from today."

"Hey Sticky! Where is it?!" yelled Sarah.

"Don't worry, I hid it down in the basement." whispered Robert.

"Where's what?" said Sid.

"Don't play dumb with me! Where's that stupid pin at?!"

"I won't tell you anything!"

"Okay then. Reed, beat it out of him."

Robert was held tight as Sid was thrown to the ground and the officer started whacking him with their batons.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" screamed Amanda.

"Where. Is. It?!" Sarah said with anger and impatience.

"PLEASE! STOOPPPPP!" Amanda screamed on the top of her lungs, but then suddenly, something banged against the basement door. Everyone halted and looked towards the door. Without a warning, it flung open and the mummy bursted out, letting out a raspy moan.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is that!?"

The officers started shooting at it, but the bullets had no effect. Then the mummy let out a loud scream and the officers all bolted out of the house in fear and hopped into the car without looking back. Chief Maas drove off with Sarah in the passenger seat and Aswin in the backseat. Sid looked at the reanimated corpse in shock.

"Uh...thanks?" said Sid.

The mummy moaned in response.

"Sid! Oh my god, are you ok?!" Amanda asked hysterically.

"Yeah-OW!" He held his side ache with pain.

"Let's get you patched up." said Robert.

"What about my dad?!"

"I'll make a few calls. We'll get this fixed."

Amanda looked petrified when she saw the mummy before her. He shared back at her with it's empty eye sockets, sending a chill down her spine. But she couldn't freak out. She couldn't scream.

"Amanda, it probably thinks you're a queen or something." said Robert. "Try giving it a command."

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Kneel before your queen." She said with authority.

But then suddenly, out of nowhere, the undead pharaoh spoke, but it came out in gasping words as if he were having a stroke.

"Y-You...are...not...m-my...queen." It said in perfect, yet fragile English.

Amanda's eyes widened when it did.

"It talks! Oh my god!" cried Amanda.

"Who are you?" asked Sid.

"I...am...Prince...Khor-Rhu." The mummy answered.

"How are you able to speak?" asked Robert.

"Learned...from...museum."

"And how are you alive?"

"G-greeeeen...mist..."

"Green mist? What does that mean?" asked Amanda.

"After I awoke...there was green mist clouding...my vision." Khor-Rhu explained. "I managed to peer from my sarcophagus to see the mist emitting from a strange box embroidered with the words..."Slappy"."

Robert felt his world shook at that familiar name. "No. This can't be." He whispered.

"What are you saying?" asked Amanda.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the enchantment note. "Sweet god, what have I done?" whispered Robert to himself.

"YOU READ THE SPELL?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Amanda, calm down." said Sid.

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM!"

"Could have fooled me." said the mummy.

"So, there's a crazy dummy wandering around and my dad was taken to jail. Things couldn't get any worse."

They heard a roar in the distance and screams of people.

"I spoke too soon." deadpanned Sid.

"Excuse me." said Sid as he rushed out the door.

"Wait, Sid!" cried Amanda.

But he was already out on the street. Robert then chased after him, so make sure nothing strange happens. Sure enough, Sid came across the neighborhood streets and found a fallen street light, sparkling. That's when he noticed the familiar form of the white-haired creature running down the road.

"Sid!" shouted Robert from behind him.

Sid continued to run toward the white-haired creature. He veered left in order to cut it off at the pass. He jumped out and that caused the ape-like creature to cry out.

"WHOA! Easy there! I'm not gonna hurt you! I want to help!"

The creature looked at him in confusion and eyed him closely, sniffing him. Sid held his hand out to it and the creature curiously followed his example. It poked his hand with it's large fingers and held onto him tightly. Then Robert finally arrived at the scene. Sid looked at him and the creature froze.

"It's okay! He won't hurt anyone." Sid begged.

Robert walked up cautiously to the creature as it's eyes fell upon him. "I recognize you. You're the Abominable Snowman of Pasadena."

"The what?" asked Sid.

* * *

Back at the house, they managed to squeeze the yeti into the house where it was know sitting in the living room with the Khor-Rhu and the lawn gnomes were just casually doing normal business, curiously checking things out. Amanda and Khor-Rhu couldn't stop staring at the giant frozen ape-man that looked almost too big to fit in the room.

"This is the Abominable Snowman of Pasadena?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah, I know this sounds crazy, even for me, but we should try and take this slow." responded Robert.

"Now, it appears that Slappy is behind all this. I need to find him and get rid of him. That would put an end to whatever spell he's put forth."

"Yeah. But, what about my dad? The police chief is gonna tear him apart!"

"Let me make some calls to a few friends."

* * *

Lenny was down in his basement once again playing Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"NO! Where was my cover fire?! You pieces of..." He was interrupted by Robert's call. "What do you want?"

"Lenny, I need your hacking skills. Aswin's got arrested illegally by the police chief."

"Why should I help you? I don't feel like going to prison! There's no WiFI there!"

"Look, Aswin needs our help and we need your expertise on getting him out. This will be like one of your video games but in real life."

"Hmmmm...does this mean I get to be the Eagle Eye?"

"You got it." said Robert.

"I'm in! Just give me a few minutes to prepare. I'll contact you again."

"Good. I have two others who might want to help."

* * *

Jared and Caleb were at the bar again playing pool.

"Don't even think about tryin' to hustle me man." warned Caleb.

"I wouldn't dream of it, mate." smirked Jared. Just as he was about to strike, his phone went off. "What?"

"Jared? It's R.L. Stine. Is Caleb with you?"

Jared put the phone on speaker.

"He's here."

"What's up?"

"How do you guys feel about taking down a corrupt police chief?"

Both Caleb and Jared smiled at the thought.

"That sounds mighty good there, mate."

* * *

Robert just left to pick to the up. Sid sat in the room gazing at the giant yeti before him, Amanda and Khor-Rhu.

"Do you have a name?" asked Sid.

The creature grunted and shrugged it's shoulders.

"Why don't we name it?" said Amanda.

"Well, what do you suggest?" asked Sid.

"Ummm, Kanok?"

"Eh, too much." Sid shook his head. "How about Snowball?"

"That's a bit cliche." said Amanda. "Iceman?"

The Abominable Snowman looked at her confused and grunted in disapproval. Sid gave her a "really?" look.

"You're right." Amanda stated.

"Tenzin?" replied Khor-Rhu.

The two teens looked at him confused before the creature made sounds of agreement.

"I think he likes it." smiled Amanda.

"Tenzin?" repeated Sid. "That's not very bad."

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert had Caleb and Jared in his car. He told them the story of why Aswin was arrested.

"Are you kiddin' me, man." yelled Caleb.

"That's a load of bollocks." cried Jared.

"I know, but after tonight that stupid chief is going to get what he deserves."

"I've had conflict with Chief Maas and it never ends well for me." stated Jared.

"Before you got put behind bars." Caleb added.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Jared.

"I've called Lenny in to use his hacking skills to get into the system. We're gonna catch up with him at his house." said Robert.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to Lenny's house. His mother was out working. They headed down into the basement.

"Ah, gentleman, welcome to my lair." The gamer joked.

"What are you? A villain?" snarked Caleb.

"Anyway, what do you got, Lenny?" asked Robert.

"It's complicated." said Lenny. "I think whoever has this pin put a protective virus on it."

"Come on, you're the expert." urged Robert.

"I-I'm working on it." said Lenny.

"Hey! Lenny! We're out of Redbulls!" A younger boy's voice called from upstairs.

"Not now Kenny!"

Kenny, an 11-year old boy with dirty blonde hair, along with another boy, his friend, Westlake, came down.

"Bro! Seriously, we need our Redbull!"

"Well, why don't you and Westlake go get some?!"

"Dude! My board's messed up and mom's got the car!" Then he smiled. "Unless you want me to use yours."

"You ain't touchin' my baby!"

"Oh, what's this?" A devious grin came to Kenny's face as he held up car keys.

Lenny's face became full of shock and fury. "You wouldn't dare."

Then Kenny took off with Westlake up the steps and Lenny chased after them.

"Kenny!" He shouted. "Gimme those keys!"

"Not so fast, fat boy." cried Caleb grabbing Lenny's shirt collar.

"We need you working on this right now." said Robert.

"UGH! Fine!"

Lenny sat back down and got to work.

Meanwhile, Kenny and Westlake were outside on the driveway and laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe you managed to get those keys!" said Westlake.

"I know right, my bro's such a douche!"

"Do you even know who to drive?" asked Westlake.

"I learned it from playing one of brother's video games." said Kenny hopping into the driver's seat.

"That's not the same." Westlake said. "This is real life."

"I know what I'm doing." Kenny replied, putting the keys into the ignition and turning the car on.

"Where are we going?" asked Westlake.

"The cornfields." Kenny said.

But unbeknownst to them, Slappy was hiding in the trunk of the car. The two made a pit stop at the store and made it to the cornfields.

* * *

The yeti (or Tenzin) was looking over the family photos. He observed one frame of Aswin, his wife and a younger Sid with curiosity. Sid noticed and walked over.

"That was a great day. I remember how much fun we had at the park."

Tenzin grunted and pointed at the woman.

"Oh, uh, she's no longer with us. She...she passed away."

Tenzin saw the sad look on Sid's face and pet him on the head causing Sid to smile a bit.

"Thanks."

Amanda was walking past the gnomes as they looked directly at her while she stepped over them carefully. One of them grabbed onto her leg playfully.

"Ah! Geez, don't scare me like that! I'll play with you guys later ok?"

Khor-Ru was reading over a book on the seven wonders of the world.

"So much has changed since I've ruled." He muttered with remorse.

Meanwhile, Sid decided to take a look in the basement to see for himself what else was down there. He flipped on the switch and looked around to see a mess of the green slime.

"Ugh! Looks like boogers." He grimaced.

It started moving toward an old brick and soon absorbed it.

"Uh, that's not good."

The brick grew to the size of a couch, nearly too big to fit where it was sitting. Sid grabbed the container the slime came from and suddenly, the green mess moved towards the container, climbing itself inside. The brick shrunk back to it's original size, amazing Sid. He looked at the label of the container.

"Monster Blood."

There was also a camera on a wooden table and he grabbed it, observing it with curiosity. Then there came a loud thump, jumping Sid out of his wits. He followed the noise toward the other room in the basement where the furnace and opening to the crawlspace was. There sat other antiques that Aswin had kept, along with a wooden coffin. What would his dad being doing with a coffin? Did he steal this from a cemetery? Then the loud thump came again, which was coming from the coffin. Sid was pale with fear. What could possibly be in there? A zombie? He could've run upstairs not looking back, but he stayed still, thinking about what was in there. Against his better judgement, Sid hesitantly grabbed the lid of the coffin and slowly opened it. Inside of it was a sickly pale man with shaggy black hair and dressed in all black. There were black rings around his eyes and he had the ears of an elf. But then Sid jumped back and fell over when the body opened it's eyes. The figure sat himself up from his coffin and looked right at Sid.

"You will do." He said.

"Do for what?"

"My dinner."

Then the mysterious figure lunged at him with his hands out which were sharp as knives, almost like claws. Sid ran out from the room, but the figure was already on top of him. The figure opened his mouth to reveal shape canines, meaning he was a vampire. Sid thrashed to try and free himself from his tight hold. The figure was about to sink his fangs into Sid's neck before he was smacked on the head by a lamp by Amanda.

"Don't ever touch him!" She shouted in anger.

The vampire clutched his head, getting off of Sid. Feeling disoriented and stunned from the blow, he fell on his butt to the floor.

"I...I wasn't going to hurt him. Much." said the vampire.

Khor-Ru rushed down the steps to see what was the commotion about.

"Really, Nightwing?" asked the mummy.

"Oh, come off it, bandages! I've been asleep for years and nothing to eat! How could I not be peckish?" The vampire, Count Nightwing, exclaimed.

"Still no excuse for attacking my boyfriend!" yelled Amanda.

"Easy there, girly! Now unless you don't want me attacking again, get me something to eat now!"

"We'll get you some meat or something. No bitching!" Amanda jibed.

"Oh, fine." Count Nightwing crossed his arms.

Amanda and Sid were inside the kitchen with a few gnomes.

"So there's live gnomes, a mummy and a vampire living in your basement this whole time?" asked Amanda.

"I really wouldn't put it that way, but I'm just as confused as you are." Sid said, looking in the fridge.

He looked over the contents and saw some red meat his dad was going to cook sometime.

"Let's hope he likes his steak super rare." said Sid taking the meat to the Count.

"Here you go. Happy?" snarled Amanda.

The centuries-old vampire snatched the plate from her, growling with hatred. He sniffed the meat on his plate before a taking a big bite out of it. He rather enjoyed it, believing it tasted better than blood. He began eating it like a wolf eating it's prey.

"For the love of Ra, have you no manners?" sighed Khor-Ru.

"Hey! I'm starving so I am allowed to eat it how I want!"

"Just shut up! Both of you! This day has been crazy enough already! What with having my dad carted off by some psycho crazy police chief and his equally psycho crazy daughter! On top of dealing with a mummy, a blood-hungry vampire, little gnomes running around and an abominable snowman! Could I for once not have monsters come at me?!"

Sid ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. Amanda debated whether or not to go up there but decided she would after a few minutes. Tenzin came over and sniffed her hair and giving her a confused expression.

"Hey, big guy." She said. "Should I talk to him?"

Tenzin grunted and pointed at himself and then hugged himself.

"Aww, you wanna give him hug? Hang on, I'll talk to him and then bring him down."

Amanda walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"What?!"

"Sid, it's Amanda. Can I come in?"

There came a few second pause before Sid finally said, "Yes."

"Are you doing okay?" asked Amanda asked she entered.

"I don't know." sighed Sid.

Amanda sat down on the bed and pat the spot next to her. Sid sat down and Amanda immediately wrapped her arms around him. Sid moved his arms too and buried his face into her neck.

"Tenzin is worried about you." She said.

* * *

 **A/N: Await what happens in the next chapter, okay? Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: R.L. Stine owns the Goosebumps franchise, not me.**

* * *

Kenny and Westlake arrived at the cornfields. They sat on the roof of the car and stargazed, looking up at the starry night sky through binoculars.

"Why are we out here again?" asked Westlake.

"Cause our boards are busted and the house is boring." said Kenny. "Plus that bug thing is on the loose."

"Oh yeah."

It grew quiet again, save for the chirping and the hooting of owls in the distance.

"Who were those guys talking to your brother?" asked Westlake again.

"Eh, just some old guys that Lenny helped out before. Lenny was doing some hacking; not sure what though."

While they talked, Slappy moved silently in the cornfield.

"You know that guy with the glasses reminded me of someone." said Kenny.

"Who?" Westlake asked.

"The author, R.L. Stine." answered Kenny.

"Oh yeah, I used to love his books. Did you?"

"At one point. What was your favorite?"

"I think the one with the giant hamster." Kenny said.

"Oh, right. I liked the one with the dummy. What was his name?"

"Slippy? Or Sloppy?"

"No, Slick Willy."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the rustling in front of them and they both sat up to see some of the cornstalks move. Someone was there with them.

"Hello?" Kenny called.

"What are you doing?" whispered Westlake.

"What? Someone's out here."

"Hasn't horror taught you anything?! You don't shout out, 'hello' after you hear strange noises!" Westlake whispered yelled.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go check it out. None of that crap is real anyway."

Kenny hopped down off the car went into the direction of the noise. He used his phone's flashlight to guide him. After a few moments of quiet, Kenny turned toward his friend who was still on the car.

"See? Nothing! I told you that..."

Kenny felt something hit his head and he fell face first into the dirt. Westlake freaked out and ran away. He saw a shed nearby and ran inside. He blocked the door to prevent whatever might have been out there from getting him. Despite leaving his friend at the mercy of the unknown assailant's clutches and feeling sort of bad about it, at least he could escape and call for help. He sat down underneath a window to try to calm down and hopefully wait out whoever was out there. Next thing he knew, something dropped down from the ceiling and he screamed. He picked up curiously and saw it was a familiar-looking dummy in a black suit and red bow tie. His black hair sleeked back and cold dead eyes looking back at him. It's head then leaned to the side limply.

"Who...who are you?!"

Suddenly, the dummy turned it's head toward him and glared. And it did something that caught Westlake off guard.

"Boo."

Westlake shrieked in terror and ran out of the shed, back out into the darkness. He found Kenny nowhere in sight.

"Kenny! OMG WHERE ARE YOU, DUDE?!" He screamed in absolute terror.

He looked around frantically for his friend, but found no sign of him. He rushed back to the car and grabbed a flashlight. With it in hand, Westake ran through the cornfield looking for Kenny.

"Kenny! Dude! Where are you?!"

No answer from his friend. Then, he heard the sound of an engine. Was Kenny back at the car and about to leave him? Westake turned to see a bright light in his face.

"Kenny! What the hell, bro?! Why did you disappear on me like that?!"

The car jerked forward causing Westlake to jump back.

"Dude! You tryin' to run me over?!"

The car shifted into reverse and high-tailed it over to the road and sped off out of sight, leaving Westlake speechless. Did Kenny just abandoned him like that?

"Westlake?"

He jumped when he saw Kenny between the cornstalks.

"Don't scare me like that, dude!" scolded Westlake.

"Where's the car?" Kenny asked.

"Somebody stole it! I thought that was you in there!" Westlake panicked.

"I would never leave you."

"Well, now what?"

"Crap! My phone was in there!"

"Mine, too!"

"Guess we'll have to hitchhike."

* * *

Back at Lenny's basement, Lenny continued to try and hack the police headquarters. He hoped his computer hacking skills wouldn't fail him. They never failed him before.

"What exactly am I looking for?" asked Lenny.

"The footage taken on Aswin's pin." said Robert.

"I think I found it." said Lenny.

Once he did, the footage played and they all saw what was going on at Sid's school.

"Damn. That's the chief's daughter?" asked Caleb.

"I've seen some crazy women in my life but, wow." said Jared.

"Can you download it and save it to a thumb drive?" asked Robert.

"Yeah." said Lenny as he put one in and started the download process. "Got it."

Lenny, pulled it out and gave it to Robert.

"Perfect. Can you get any security feed?"

With a few key strokes, they found footage of what appeared to be interrogation rooms. One of them was currently occupied.

"Hey, is that Aswin?" asked Jared.

"Yeah, that's him." said Lenny.

"Hold on, he don't look so hot." observed Caleb.

Lenny zoomed in and they noticed that Aswin looked hurt.

"Rewind a few hours ago." said Robert.

Lenny did and they saw what appeared to be Aswin sitting down with the police chief talking.

"This better not be what I think it will be." said Robert.

Then, in the footage, Aswin was grabbed by the throat by Chief Maas.

"Son of a...," growled Caleb.

Maas then began to slam Aswin down on the table.

"Get footage of this, Lenny." said an angry Robert.

"For sure. Let's bury this psycho."

* * *

In the interogation room at the station, Aswin was lying half-beaten on the floor inside of the interrogation room with Chief Mass standing before him.

"Had enough?" the Chief taunted.

Aswin coughed and glared.

"Is that all you got?"

"Don't push me Lynch, unless you want to see your son again."

"You think you can intimidate me? You're a coward who hides behind his position. You're nothing without it and when the Mayor hears of this, it's over for you."

"That's where you're wrong." The Chief boasted as he left the room.

A few officers came in, grabbed Aswin by the arms and dragged him over to his cell.

* * *

Robert was pacing in a nervous state, trying to think of a plan to help out his friend.

"We need some kind of a plan to bust him out." said Caleb.

"Look who we've got! Two ex-cons, a writer and a fat mama's boy." said Jared.

"Hey! I am not a momma's boy!" yelled Lenny.

"But you admit you are fat." snickered Caleb.

Robert thought hard about their options. He knew Jared was right. With just them, they wouldn't stand a chance. They needed muscle, they needed power, they needed...an abominable snowman and a mummy!

"Guys, I just got an idea and we need to get back to Aswin's house right now!"

* * *

Sid was playing the song Ballroom Blitz in his phone while Amanda was raking her fingers in his hair to help him feel better from his meltdown.

"Hey, I think you at least need to see Tenzin. He's been sitting outside your door since I've been up here." She told him.

"I just don't know what to think right now." sighed Sid.

"Everything will be fine." Amanda assured. "Sure, we've stumbled upon a few...issues, but don't worry."

"I'm just worried about my dad. If Sarah was any indication, I can only imagine what Maas is like."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you on that."

The two sat in the quiet. They then heard a grunt and Tenzin peering through the crack.

"Hey, buddy. I'm okay," smiled Sid.

Tenzin whined a bit in protest. Amanda just giggled.

"You better reassure him." smiled Amanda.

Sid sighed and stood up. He walked over to his door and opened it to see a huge snow creature looking at him with worry.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you okay? You actually aren't that bad. It's been a lot to take in, but you aren't part of the problem. Sorry I yelled."

Sid patted him on the arm to let Tenzin know he was okay. Then, Tenzin hugged him.

"Thanks buddy."

Down below, Robert ran inside the house.

"Sid! Amanda! Where are you..." Robert noticed the mummy and now vampire in the den. "Who the hell are you?" He asked addressing the vampire.

"Nightwing, at your service." He smirked.

"Uncle Robert? What's going on?"

Sid, Amanda and Tenzin came down when they heard the shouting.

"Tenzin! Great! Listen, we need to get Aswin out of jail and we need your strength to do it!"

"What?! Are you insane!?" cried Sid.

"You two, I'll need you to help with a distraction," said Robert to Nightwing and Khor-Rhu.

"Am I allowed to drink their blood?" smirked Nightwing.

"No! I'd like to keep the body count low if you don't mind!" yelled Robert.

"I'm coming with you." said Sid.

"Me, too." said Amanda.

"No, you kids stay here. Everyone else, let's go." said Robert.

Nightwing, Kho-Rhu and Tenzin followed Robert outside the house. Robert took one last look at Sid.

"Sid, the next time I see you, I'll have your dad back."

"So what do you intend for us to do, fresh meat?" Nightwing asked sarcastically.

"Simple, scare the mess out of everyone while me and the others get in to get Aswin out."

"Really?" Nightwing deadpanned.

"Look, you two are undead. The others and I are not and they have guns. You following me?"

"Uh, yeah?" said Nightwing.

"I suppose I could cooperate." Khor-Rhu shrugged.

"Great, now we are going to meet up with the others in this operation."

* * *

It wasn't exactly the best introduction ever, per say, as Caleb, Jared and Lenny eyeballed the monsters in shock and fear. Tenzin eyeballed the group with curiosity and tilted his head like a dog.

"Uh, nice costumes, guys." stammered Lenny.

"Yeah, I guess you guys like Halloween." questioned Jared.

"These are not costumes!" growled Nightwing.

"Relax, Nightwing." said Robert. "Just go with it for now."

"How did you put this together?" Jared asked Khor-Rhu.

"Very carefully." He responded.

"Okay, how are we gonna do this?" asked Lenny. "You said something about-"

"Breaking into the police station." finished Robert.

Everyone looked at him when he said that.

"And what's your direct approach, admiral?" Caleb crossed his arms.

"These guys will fill me in on that."

Robert gestured to the monsters present.

"We will provide the distraction." said Nightwing.

"While Tenzin here will break down the barriers." said Khor-Rhu.

"This big guy?" questioned Jared referring the snow creature. "Robert, have you lost your mind?"

"You know me well." Robert smirked.

Suddenly, Tenzin curiously started to stroke Jared's hair, petting him.

"Can someone get him off me?" He asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sid and Amanda went out to stroll through the neighborhood to take their mind of the monsters for a while. Suddenly, they heard an odd howl out of nowhere.

"What the hell was that?" squeaked Amanda, tightly holding her boyfriend's arm.

"I don't know." said Sid.

They continued walking until they heard the howl again, this time, a bit closer.

"Is that an animal?"

"A bear or a wolf?" asked Amanda.

"What kind of wolf would sound like that?" Sid raised an eyebrow.

The curious couple went to investigate the noise when the howls got more clear and almost resembled that of lion. Another escaped zoo animal, Sid theorized in his mind.

"Hello?" called out Sid. "Hello?"

No responce as expected.

"We should probably head back."

But then, suddenly, there came a growl that was apparently right in front of them. And then the growl became a loud roar. Sid and Amanda screamed and ran back in the direction of Sid's house once the black wolf-like creature lunged out into sight and chased them. The two of them ran down the street trying to outrun the wolf like creature. Amanda suddenly tripped and felt onto the asphalt road.

"OW! My ankle!"

Sid turned to see his girlfriend lying in the street.

"Amanda!"

But before Sid could reach her, the wolf creature caught up to them and zeroed in on Amanda.

"Please! Don't kill me!"

The wolf was once step away from attempting to maul her to death as it opened it's jaws, revealing it's hungry sharp teeth intimidatingly. But then Sid jumped on it's back and had it in a headlock, catching the creature off guard by the element of surprise. The wolf flailed around widely, trying to knock Sid off of it, but no matter who hard it struggled, Sid wouldn't give up. It growled and moved it's head side to side, snapping it's snout to try to bite Sid's face. Sid squeezed harder to try to restrict airflow to the wolf.

"Amanda! Run!"

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"Get going while you still can!"

The wolf finally knocked Sid off of him. He got back up to his feet and the wolf started back at him with a menacing, carnivorous look. But then it suddenly gave him a less intimidating look. More of a curious glance like it was noticing him for the first time. The wolf sniffed him down and reached it's claw out to him.

"Uh, Sid?" asked Amanda.

"Wait a minute." Sid said, halting her.

They both eyed each other. Sid slowly extended a flat hand out to the wolf. Sid touched the claw and stroked the fur. That seemed to have calmed it down.

"Easy boy, we don't want to hurt you."

"Sid." whined Amanda.

"Shhhh." The wolf turned a bit to her. "Hey, easy now. Look at me." The wolf did so. "Just chill down, okay?"

"SID! AMANDA!"

The two teens and wolf looked to see Courtney and Billy coming towards them. Just as the other two approached, the wolf became aggressive again and Courtney and Billy found themselves running from the canine beast. Sid and Amanda took off after them.

"Hey!" screamed Sid.

Then the wolf turned it's attention towards him and started coming after him instead. Sid ran wild and hauled ass into the backyard of the house. He tripped over the hose and turned on his back to the creature pounce on him with it's jaws open, ready for a swallow of his flesh. But Sid's hands flew up to his defense and gripped the beast's throat, keeping it's mouth away. He struggled under it's weight, trying to knock him off. Finally, he was able to shove him off him onto the ground, giving him enough time to get back on his feet and run for the shed. Sid flung open the door and dashed inside, but the wolf caught up to him and began to slash it's claws at him. Luckily, Sid used some tools to keep him at bay. The wolf shoved him against the wall and Sid retaliated by shoving it against the wall, causing some shelves to fall on top of it. The stunned wolf groaned in pain while Sid ran out of the shed before it could started chasing him again. He slammed the door shut and locked it, before bolting it shut with a broom he swiped from inside in case the wolf tried to force the door down. Sid fell to the ground, exhausted from the struggle. He didn't hear anymore growling and snarling. It was all quiet. Perhaps the creature had given up and lost interest.

"Sid!"

He saw Amanda, Billy and Courtney rush to him.

"Are you okay?!" asked Amanda with her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm okay, now." He exhaled.

"Where the hell is the animal or whatever it was?" asked Billy.

"In there."

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Amanda.

"We heard that the creature from the zoo was spotted here and wanted to check and see if you guys saw it." said Courtney.

"Oh, we saw it, alright." said Amanda.

"Well, what was it? Where is it?" asked Billy.

"It's an Abominable Snowman. We named him Tenzin." said Sid. "And he's with my Uncle Robert and others to help get my dad out jail."

Courtney scoffed. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked. "You're telling me that that creature from the zoo is an Abominable Snowman?"

"Yeah." nodded Sid.

"And it's helping R.L. Stine break your dad out." Billy concluded.

"That's right." Amanda said.

Billy and Courtney said nothing are a few seconds, before howling with laughter.

"That's fucking stupid, man." laughed Billy.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter right now." said Sid. "I'm gonna keep watch out here and make sure this wolf thing doesn't get out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenny and Westlake were walking down the road by the cornfield, hoping to hitch a ride.

"Man, this bites!" whined Westlake.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a dead man when Lenny finds out his car got stolen! Knowing him, he'd probably sit on me! Crushed to death by his fat ass!"

"Wear a vest with thumbtacks on it." suggested Westlake.

As they walked aimlessly, someone or something lurked through the cornfields.

"What are I gonna tell my mom?"

"She'd probably be pissed." said Westlake.

"I'm not getting my skates taken away." whined Kenny.

Westlake sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" He asked.

Kenny sniffed the air, too. It, in fact, was the smell of fire. Suddenly, he heard movement from the cornfield to the other side of the road. He both looked to see a sketchy-looking figure standing there stiffly outside the cornstalks. It was too dark to see who it was, but the boys can tell the figure was looking at them, watching them. They felt unnerved and began to panic, unsure whether to run or not.

"Oh, god." muttered Kenny softly, fear gripping his voice.

And then the figure began to walk towards them quickly and the boys screamed and ran into the cornfields. They ran and ran until they came into a clearing where they ran into a gruesome scarecrow. Some corn was set ablaze, probably by it. The boys looked around for a way to escape, but saw more scarecrows around. Then the two sprinted into an opposite direction with the scarecrows stalking them slowly like predators.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" cried Westlake.

"Keep running!"

The two kept running, hoping to find a place to hide or something to defend themselves.

"Hey! There's that farmhouse!" cried Kenny.

"Are you crazy?! What if there's like creepy farm folks like in Texas Chainsaw Massacre?!"

"Would you rather face them?!"

Westlake turned to see the scarecrows closing in. The two boys kicked it into high gear and ran faster toward the farm house. They rushed the door, finding it surprisingly unlocked, opened it and slammed it shut and locked it tight. After a few moments, they relaxed and tried to catch their breaths.

"How...long...do you...think they'll...be out there?" asked Westlake through pants.

"Not...sure. Let's see if...we can call someone."

"How?" asked Westlake.

"We'll think of something." said Kenny and looked out the window to see the horde of scarecrows out there, standing frozen like statues staring them down and waiting for their next move. "They're still out there."

"I can't believe you dragged me into this."

"Hey, how's that my fault?" asked Kenny, offended. "It's my fault the car got stolen!"

"Yeah, but you asked me to come along-"

"And you just said yes." Kenny interrupted.

"That's a lot-" Westlake then shrieked and stumbled back.

Kenny saw one of the scarecrows standing at the window with it's hand on the cracked glass. Kenny shrieked as well. But the scarecrow didn't look as intimidating as they thought it would be. Curious, Kenny moved it's head back and forth and the scarecrow followed suit. Feeling this sudden nerve to trust it, Kenny went over to the door and opened it.

"KENNY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Westlake screamed.

"I don't think they want to kill us."

"THEN WHY WE'RE THEY CHASING US WITH SCYTHES AND BLADES?!"

"Just stay there and keep quiet." Kenny told him and walked outside, facing the scarecrows. As he expected, they did nothing to attack or try to harm him. They just looked at him.

"Uh, hello." waved Kenny.

The scarecrows just looked on with blank stares.

"Kenny! Get back in here!" cried Westlake.

"Shhhh! Let me handle this!" Kenny walked forward but the scarecrows stayed still. "Um, my friend and I just want to get home but we have no ride. Can you help us?"

No response from the group and they looked at each other in confusion.

"We'd like to get home?" Kenny tried again.

The scarecrows tried to process what he was saying, but had no luck. But then there came a noise and a flash of bright lights coming for them. The sound of the squeak of wheels echoed and whatever it was stopped in front of everyone. The light went off, revealing to be Kenny's black car.

"Oh, thank god!" Kenny said and rushed to the vehicle.

Westlake nervously and cautiously walked passed the scarecrows and caught up with their friend. Kenny looked inside to see no one inside.

"There's no one there."

"Well, who stole it then? Who was driving it?" asked a confused Westlake.

"Who cares? We got the car back. Now let's get the hell out of here."

Kenny and Westlake hopped into the car and started it up. Kenny waved the scarecrows goodbye, but they didn't wave back. Driving the car back onto the road, they sped up straight back home.

"Seriously, this night has screwed with my brain!" whined Westlake.

"Yeah, I wonder why those scarecrows didn't attack us?"

"Uh, excuse me?! What do you call chasing us through the cornfield?" balked Westlake.

"But they didn't touch us at the house! What does that tell you?!"

"That they're stupid and would make horrible monsters for a horror movie."

"Whatever, we got the car back and we're in piece." Kenny rebuked.

"That's not what I'm really worried about." replied Westlake

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Since Halloween is coming up, I figured I'd get this story going. Since the holiday is all about spooks, creeps and other scary stuff. By the way, Happy Halloween! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Goosebumps. I'd like to wish you all a Happy Halloween coming up soon!**

* * *

The next morning, Sid slept outside the door to the shed, having dosed off from keeping watch. As the rising sunlight, peeked over the horizon, Sid felt someone nudge him.

"Sid, wake up." Amanda said.

He snorted and blinked his eyes open to see her with Courtney and Billy.

"How long have you guys been here?" He asked.

"Long enough. We were starting to get worried." answered Courtney.

"You think we'd leave you alone with that wolf in there?" Billy asked.

"Speaking of which, how is it doing?" Amanda asked.

"It hasn't done anything. Let me look."

His friends started to protest as Sid unlocked the door and opened it. Nothing came out at him, but Sid found something unexpected. There was a half-naked Will on the floor in a fetal position, whimpering and clutching himself protectively. The other three looked inside and were left mouth agape. Instead of finding the ravenous wolf from last night, they found only him. Sid gave him a nudge with his foot, startling Will awake. He panted and saw them looking at him.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister." said Amanda with a stern gaze, crossing her arms.

* * *

Sid helped Will inside the house and gave him a T-shirt from his closet. Courtney and Amanda volunteered to make breakfast for everyone. With food ready and everyone sitting at the table, they got down to business.

"Will, are-are you the Werewolf of Fever Swamp?" stuttered Sid.

The older boy just nodded with some regret in his eyes.

"How did you even become the wolf?" asked Billy.

"It was three weeks before Halloween and I was 5 years old at the time. I went wandering around in the swamps chasing after a ladybug. My parents always warm me never to go off into eh swamps alone but, being my 5 year old self, I never heed their warning. That's when I was attacked by a wolf. I received some cuts and a massive bite on my leg."

Will showed them the bite mark on his leg, which now looked like that of a scar.

"From then on, I became cursed with the lycanthropy. My parents didn't know how to help me and so they grew more afraid of me that they took their own lives. I became lonely ever since. No one to speak to and no one to understand me. And then, one day, a boy named Grady moved to Fever Swamp with his family. He became fast friends that day. We were practically inseparable. But my curse always got in the way, haunting me. Grady discovered my secret. I became a werewolf and I attacked him before I killed him. There came my near descend into madness. I isolated myself in a small shack in the swamps away from civilization. Then I decided to come here for a while to get away from the pain."

"So, why didn't you attack me last night?" asked Sid.

"Sometimes, I can break through consciously and I recognized you. But if I'm startled, I revert back. Sorry by the way, Amanda. I hope you know deep down I'd never want to you you."

Will didn't want to look at her, afraid she'd be mad at him. But she just placed a hand on his. He looked up to see her sweet smile.

"You can't control it. I can't blame you for that."

The look of relief washed over Will and he smiled as well. Sid smiled as well and hugged Amanda.

"God, I love you."

"What?" cried Courtney and Billy.

"What did you say?" asked a shocked Amanda.

Sid just looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"We're dating now, aren't we?" asked Sid.

"Y-yeah, I just didn't expect you to say that."

"Well, it's true. I love you Amanda."

"Aww." swooned Courtney.

"Gross." said Billy who was then promptly smacked by Courtney.

Amanda felt really embarrassed by the attention so she whispered something in Sid's ear.

"I love you, too, Sid."

Sid smile grew wide and he hugged her again.

"Hey! What's with the love fest over here?" came a voice.

The kids looked to see Robert and the others back home, along with a tired and beat up Aswin.

"DAD!" Sid got up and ran to him. He hugged him tight, but quickly let go when he heard his dad wince. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"A little banged up, but I'm alright." Aswin smiled.

By now, the rest of the crew walked up. Including a mummy, vampire, and snowman. Courtney, Billy and Will were shocked.

"Wait, are those monsters?" started Will.

"You weren't joking." cried Billy.

"They are real!" screamed Courtney.

"I told you so." smirked Sid.

"As fun as a night that was, I need sleep. I'll be in my coffin." said Nightwing as he walked into the house toward the basement.

"So what happened last night?" asked Sid.

"Yeah, how did you guys get Mr. Lynch out?" asked Amanda.

"Oh, no need for that Amanda." smiled Aswin. "You might as well start calling me Dad." He laughed with a wink at his son and hopefully, future daughter-in-law.

Sid and Amanda blushed with everyone else laughed.

"He has a point, might as well make it official." smiled Robert.

"ANYWAY...!" yelled Sid. "We're getting off the subject. What happened last night?"

"Let's go talk in private and we'll tell you all about it." said Robert.

* * *

 _Aswin sat in his cell alone at the police station. He wondered how his son was doing with him in jail._ A police officer walked in and sat at a desk.

 _"You do know you legally can't keep me in here." said Aswin. The officer didn't respond. "Look, can I at least call a lawyer? You know I didn't get a phone call."_

 _Once again the officer didn't respond. Outside, Robert and the crew were hiding out in a large van in a vacant lot near the police station._

 _"Okay, I've just about hacked through their firewalls again so I should be getting their security footage up and running."_

 _"Good, here's the layout of the station. The jail cells are on the far left side past all the offices and a guard station. Nightwing and Khor-Rhu will enter through the main entrance to get everyone's attention."_

 _"And what would you have us do?" asked the mummy._

 _"Just scare them; break of few things, I really don't give a crap." said Robert._

 _"I can bite a few." said Nightwing._

 _"No biting." yelled Robert._

 _"Tch, party poopers." pouted the vampire._

 _"After that, Tenzin, Caleb and Jared will make their way to where the jail cells are, break in and get Aswin out."_

 _"And what are you gonna be doin'?" asked Caleb._

 _"Coordinator," said Robert._

 _The doors to the station opened and in entered Nightwing and Khor-Rhu as they walked over to the dispatcher's desk. The dispatcher herself looked at them both with shock and confusion._

 _"Hey, darling." flirted Nightwing. "How's about a night on the town?"_

 _"Who the fuck are you guys?" asked the dispatcher. "Halloween's months away."_

 _"We're here on business." said Khor-Rhu. "You have our friend here and we'd like to get him out."_

 _"Sorry, unless you're a lawyer here to see a client, I can't let you in."_

 _"Come on, sweetheart. Let us in." said Nightwing, his eyes glowed red. "What's your name?"_

 _"Yvonne." the dispatcher said airily._

 _"Nightwing!" warned the mummy._

 _"Shh! I'm working here. Do you know how long it's been since I've, you know...?"_

 _"In your state, I'd doubt it could stand at attention." Khor-Rhu said slyly._

 _"Like you're one to talk, dust pot."_

 _"Focus!" hissed the mummy._

 _"Alright, alright." Nightwing sighed and looked dead in the dispatcher's eyes. "Tell all your co-workers to come outside."_

 _She did so under the influence of the centuries-old vampire's hypnotic spell and soon all the officers began to head outside. Robert and Lenny saw this turn of events._

 _"Whatever that vampire and mummy did, it's working?" said Lenny._

 _"Okay Jared, you're opening has arrived. Head down to the far end of the building." said Robert._

 _Jared, Caleb and Tennzin made it to the spot._

 _"We're here, now what?" asked Jared._

 _"Aswin is located right in the center." said Lenny._

 _"Wait, Aswin doesn't know we're coming. We could hit him." said Caleb._

 _"Good point. Khor-Rhu! See if you can warn Aswin to get away from the jail walls." said Robert._

 _"I will do my best." the mummy answered._

 _The mummy had created a sandstorm to keep everyone from leaving. Khor-Rhu went to find Nightwing, who was currently making out with the dispatcher._

 _"Seriously?!"_

 _"What?! She's got a great body and she's into the undead."_

 _"Stop talking and bite me." she said huskily._

 _"Patience, darling."_

 _The two went back at it while Khor-Rhu rolled his eyes and went to find Aswin. He heard everything from outside and looked confused. Then suddenly, Khor-Rhu approached the cell doors and caught Aswin off guard. He screamed and stumbled back._

 _"It's alright, Aswin." He assured him and started to unlock the door._

 _"You're that mummy from my basement, aren't you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Once the door was opened, Khor-Rhu led Aswin out of the station while no one else saw them._

 _"Aswin!" Robert ran and hugged his friend._

 _"Thank god!" Aswin hugged back. "About damn time."_

 _They both laughed._

 _"Hey, Where's Nightwing?" asked Robert._

 _"Who's Nightwing?" asked Aswin._

 _"A vampire." answered Robert._

 _"I'll go get him." said Khor-Rhu._

 _But then eventually, Caleb, Jared and Tenzin appeared, joining the rest of the group._

 _"Hey mate! Glad to see you made it!"_

 _"Yo man, you look terrible."_

 _Tenzin grunted as Aswin's eyes grew wide._

 _"We'll explain him later." said Robert._

 _Soon, Khor-Rhu came back dragging Nightwing with Yvonne trying to catch up to them._

 _"You moldy cock blocker! I was about to seal the deal!"_

 _"We're leaving." the mummy deadpanned._

 _"Take me with you, my love!" She cried._

 _"Don't worry, baby! I'll find you!"_

 _"Come on guys, let's get Sid's dad back to him." said Robert._

* * *

It was right then and right now when he got a good look at Will and remembered what his son talking about him as of late.

"Are you Will?" Aswin asked Will, who was still shirtless.

"Err...yes, sir." He answered sheepishly.

"You moved here from Florida, right?" Robert asked him as well.

"Yes." The aloof boy gave a curt nod, dreading that state name, bringing haunting nightmares of his time there.

"I read up about Fever Swamp. Was all that you?" responded Robert.

"Yes, it was me. I really wish it wasn't though."

"I should probably be going." Will said as he made his way over to the front door, forgetting about his current indecency.

"Wait a minute. Don't you need clothes?" Aswin cried out to him and stopped him just a square inch from the door.

Will looked down at himself and blushed madly, releasing he still needed a shirt.

"Uh, yeah."

"I've got some clothes for you." said Sid as he marched up to steps to his room as Will followed suit.

"So, uh...what exactly is the plan now?" asked Amanda.

"There isn't one." Aswin sighed and shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Amanda shrieked in disbelief. "There's a talking dummy out there planning to do God knows what and you have no plan?!"

"Amanda!" cried Aswin in a loud, strict tone. "It's not that simple. For all we know, that dummy is probably shit out of luck. The least me and Robert can do is wait for the right moment. I don't know when, but...nothing can't be done right now."

"What?" asked Robert.

"And you kids need to be heading home now before your parents start looking for you." ordered Aswin immediately.

"Okay." Courtney and Billy sighed in defeat and headed for the door. Amanda followed them, but just before she was about to walk out the door, she turns to Aswin and Robert.

"Just hope and pray that nothing out of the ordinary happens to anyone."

Upstairs, Will had just finished putting on an old shirt of Sid's.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it."

"No problem." There was a long pause. "What's it like? When you change?"

Will thought for a moment.

"At first, there's a tingling sensation but it gets worse. I can feel things shifting within my body and it gets very painful. Like growing pains only 100 times worse. The fur that grows feels itchy and the nails on my hands and feet grow longer. I feel my teeth sharpen and my nose and mouth stretch to form the muzzle. I feel like I'm on fire but cold at the same time. Changing back is just as painful, if not worse."

"Wow. I mean, I've seen how the movies do it and it always looked like it hurt."

"It hurts like hell."

As the two of them went down the stairs, Sid heard Amanda's outburst and his dad reprimand her. He heard her closing remark and left. Sid addressed his father, "Geez dad, Amanda was just scared."

"We all are." Robert reminded him in a grave tone.

"For right now, we can just go on with out lives until something happens. Something!" Aswin groaned and rubbed his eyes from the tension. "By the way, how many monsters are there?"

"Dozen, that's my guess." shrugged Robert, giving him an honest-enough answer if it helped.

"First a giant praying mantis, then an Abominable Snowman, lawn gnomes, a vampire, a mummy, what's next?" cried Sid.

"I don't know." Robert replied. "I've studied these creatures so much, I should know just enough."

"What is this ventriloquist puppet capable of?" asked Aswin, searching through the fridge.

"Well, for one thing, he has a high-level intellect, a slick mind, a Napoleonic complex a twisted personality-"

"What can he do?" interrupted Aswin, correcting him.

"Not much, I assure you."

Sid decided to step into the conversation and change the subject. "The end of school is next week and me and my friends will be off for summer camp."

"Let's just hope Slappy decides to take a vacation, too." said Aswin.

"If I know Slappy, he won't stop until he gets what he wants." said Robert.

"And what might that be?" asked Will.

"At this point, who really knows."

Tenzin began to grunt a bit and Sid went over to him.

"Hey big guy, what is it?"

In response, the giant, white-haired ape-like creature grunted more in short spurts.

"Okay, can someone explain him now?" asked Aswin.

"Tomorrow, dad. I think he's hungry right now. And will you be okay sleeping in the backyard, buddy?"

Tenzin cooed and pulled Sid into the kitchen with him Robert looked over at the other monsters, who all waved at them in confusion.

* * *

 **To Matt: I just want you to know, you've been very rude lately. I mean, you've done nothing but ordering me to update this story. This is my story and I can update it when I want, okay? I'm not some pushover, someone you can just boss around for your amusement. Show some respect or I won't be updating this or anything at all. Got it?**

 **Thank you for reading and see you, guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
